Firestar's Prophecy
by Marionettes
Summary: Many seasons after Firestar and his descendents walked the forest, Firestar's prophecy returns to haunt ThunderClan, but this time, from a very different angle. Follow Burnkit on his path to save ThunderClan and bring ShadowClan from the dead of clanlife.
1. Alliances

Even if you do not want to read the alliances, PLEASE read the note at the bottom as it is IMPORTANT. Thanks, -Marionettes

* * *

_ShadowClan_

Leader Oakstar – dark brown tabby tom.

_Apprentice, _Sleetpaw

Deputy Smokepelt – muscular pale gray tabby tom. Mate is Cardinalflight.

Stormtail's brother.

Medicine Cat Grayfoot – pretty gray she-cat.

_Apprentice_, Swamppaw

Warriors Wiseheart – muscular brown tom.

Stormtail – dark gray tabby she-cat. Smokepelt's sister.

Cardinalflight – bright orange she-cat. Mate is Smokepelt.

Moonpelt – large silvery-white tom.

_Apprentice_, Brackenpaw

Sootwhisker – dark gray tom. Mate is Frostdawn.

Rosefur – pale ginger she-cat.

_Apprentice_, Floodpaw

Swiftstep – lithe ginger tabby tom.

Apprentices Brackenpaw - golden tabby tom.

Swamppaw – dark brown tabby tom.

Floodpaw – pretty silvery-gray she-cat.

Sleetpaw – white tom.

Queens Frostdawn – beautiful white queen. Kits: Ashkit, Stonekit, Amberkit

Elders Mousetail – small brown-gray tabby tom.

_RiverClan_

Leader Wolfstar – enormous dark gray tom.

Deputy Brightfur – bright orange she-cat.

Medicine Cat Rushtail – dark gray tabby she-cat.

Warriors Stoneclaw – pale gray tom.

Dappledflower – beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat.

Forestwind – mottled brown she-cat with one large ginger patch.

_ThunderClan_

Leader Crowstar – sleek dark gray tom.

Deputy Scarfoot – handsome brown tom except for the fact that there is a huge gash across his left forepaw.

_Apprentice,_ Firstpaw

Medicine Cat Greenfern – pretty calico she-cat.

Warriors Sunpelt – flame-colored tom. Descendent of Firestar.

_Apprentice_, Mintpaw

Junipercloud – dark ginger tabby she-cat with white flecks. Descendent of

Firestar.

Bluefoot – silvery-blue she-cat.

Gingerfrost – dark ginger tabby she-cat with white flecks.

Eclipsefur – very young black she-cat.

Apprentices Mintpaw – white-ginger tabby tom.

Firstpaw – dark ginger tabby she-cat.

_WindClan_

Leader Galestar – thin gray she-cat.

Deputy Flowerpelt – pale tortoiseshell she-cat.

Warriors Ravenpelt – sleek black she-cat.

Dovefeather – pretty white she-cat.

Lightfoot – sandy tom with bright blue eyes.

Owltalon – dark brown tabby tom with razor-sharp claws.

_Apprentice_, Moorpaw

* * *

Not really nessecary. But the characters sometimes get a bit much. All of the names are my own however there are a few references to **Erin Hunter's characters **(Lionblaze, Firestar, Russetstar) which do NOT belong to me whatsoever. All characters are my own.

The cats listed are only the ones that Burnkit can name. So far, these are all of the cats he knows (I have written the first half). Galestar IS a descendent of Crowfeather. Junipercloud and Sunpelt are descendants of Lionblaze (thus Firestar).

Also, Lightfoot is Wildwaters' kitteh who I asked for later on. He pops up around....chapter.....thirteen-ish.

**_The other that I did not make up is the prophecy. "Fire alone can save our clan" is Erin Hunter's genius._**

**NOTICE - This series is written as if Power of Three and Omen of The Stars was never written. Firestar's children just became mighty, well-known, legendary figures and died in battle or whatever. They was NO prophecy. **- That was very important and if you DID NOT read it, read it.

Thanks for reading,  
Marionettes


	2. Prologue & Chapter One

_Prologue_

"Junipercloud has just given birth to three kits," Greenfern told Crowstar. "She's a little feeble at the moment, but you can go it. Don't try to play with the kits though."

"Greenfern! Greenfern!" came a pained wail. "Something is wrong with my kit!"

The two cats rushed to the nursery. There were three of them like the beautiful calico she-cat had said but one, a dark flame-colored tom, was coughing up blood. The other two were safe at the flank of Junipercloud but the ginger tom was violently convulsing and blood choking up the kit's throat.

Greenfern froze with horror and then raced out to her den to find a herb that might help the poor tom._ You need not do anything. The kit will be fine,_ a familiar voice whispered into her ear. Greenfern nodded to herself and raced back to the nursery. Already a crowd had gathered to watch helplessly as the kit vomited up the sinister looking blood.

"Will he be okay?" Crowstar asked nervously when he saw Greenfern's cool and collected manner.

"Of course," Greenfern reassured him as she picked up the kit and carried the tiny kit to her den. _He looks like Lionblaze…_Greenfern thought for a moment. Then her voice was with her again, and whispered ominously: _from the enemy comes the blaze of the lion and the heart of a true warrior who will save your clan._

Chapter One

"Have you named him?" Greenfern asked the young kit's mother whom she had been taking care of. The queen shook her head. "Your kit will survive and he deserves a name."

"I…do not wish to care for this kit," the queen told her medicine cat, and friend, quietly. "Can you take him away? The full moon is soon, take him then."

"What if you have to fight him someday?" Greenfern urged when she recovered from the shock that her friend wanted to give away the innocent kit. "You could never do that!"

"Yes. I can," the queen said firmly, but still quietly.

"As your medicine cat, I am telling you to keep this kit, and as a friend!" Greenfern protested. When she saw the determined look on her face, she grew desperate knowing that Junipercloud would regret it later. "Junipercloud! What has StarClan done to your senses?"

"Please?" Junipercloud asked calmly. _Do as she says, _the familiar voice came back. Greenfern hesitated. Never before had she questioned her invisible friend. Now was not the time to start. She dipped her head.

"He still deserves a name given by his mother," she told her friend.

Junipercloud paused and then said, "His name is Burnkit."

Grayfoot crept back into camp very quietly, hoping no one would see her with the bright orange bundle of fur in her mouth. She didn't know what Greenfern wanted her to do with the kit but she could hardly refuse. The lake was almost frozen over and all of the little streams that RiverClan depended on for food were all ice and Rushtail couldn't take a kit to her clan so Grayfoot had offered. Swamppaw should be sleeping and she was sure no one would see her. The sun had already set and ShadowClan's part of the forest always was darker. She knew the other clans scared their kits with tales of ShadowClan, but she was proud of their clan. Oakstar was a noble leader and Smokepelt was an excellent deputy.

"Grayfoot? What are you doing with that kit?" Oakstar hissed. Grayfoot froze. If he scented the kit, she'd have to explain Greenfern's plead and she wasn't sure if she was ready to betray her friend's secret. As a medicine cat, it was her duty but she wasn't sure. "It doesn't smell of ShadowClan."

The gray cat stiffened, and said, "He's not. He was wailing by the lake when I was looking for horsetail."

"At this hour?"

"Yes at this hour," Grayfoot growled. "I'm taking care of him."

Oakstar's eyes narrowed and he looked at Grayfoot, then back at the ginger kit. When he spoke, his voice was grave and serious, "He's not yours is she? I thought you knew that. Medicine cats are not supposed to have kits."

"Does he even look like me?" Grayfoot scoffed. "Listen, I can feed him and take care of him. It won't get in the way of me being a medicine cat. I promise, Oakstar."

The brown tom hesitated nodded, then walked away. Burnkit would stay!

_"Crowstar," Junipercloud said. "I thought of names: Firstkit and Mintpaw. The third…didn't make it the night."_

_ Crowstar bowed his head. Junipercloud trembled, hoping he hadn't guessed what she had done. She didn't even know why she had given Burnkit away but she was sure that Greenfern had found a good clan to give him away to._

_ "I'm sure they'll be proud to bear those names," Crowstar replied, grief heavily apparent. Junipercloud nodded as Crowstar left the nursery._

"Grayfoot, who's that?" Swamppaw asked the following morning. She pretended not to notice him and continued to sort herbs. Frostdawn was about to have her kits any day she would surely suckle Burnkit. In the meantime, honey was the only thing for him she could give him. Swamppaw asked again, "Who's kit is that? Frostdawn didn't have her kits did she?"

Grayfoot choked down a laugh, and said, "We're taking care of him. His name is Burnkit."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I'm six moons old Grayfoot and Oakstar hasn't made me a apprentice yet!" Burnkit reminded Grayfoot. She purred, gave him a comforting lick on the head, and went to find Oakstar to talk with him. "Morning Swamppaw! How come you're still an apprentice? You've been training forever!"

"I'm a medicine cat apprentice and have to be an apprentice for longer," Swamppaw explained patiently to the energetic kitten. The two medicine cats had grown attached to Burnkit and weren't eager to see him leave for the apprentice's den. Swamppaw could hardly remember how many moons ago he had questioned the kit's presence.

"I just spoke with Oakstar and he says he'll make you an apprentice tomorrow," Grayfoot declared. Burnkit's face lit up and turned to run to the nursery to tell Frostdawn's new kits. Grayfur purred and glanced at Swamppaw. "While talking with Oakstar, Wiseheart said he was concerned about Mousetail. She has been coughing. What would be good for a cough?"

"Tansy with some juniper berries to help with breathing but not nessecary," Swamppaw said. Grayfoot nodded in approval as Swamppaw grabbed the herbs and rushed off to the elder's den. Grayfoot watched from a distance as Burnkit went around to the warriors and Ashkit and his two siblings Amberkit and Stonekit and to Brackenpaw, another friend of his. Grayfoot wistfully watched in envy at his boundless energy.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather here beneath the low branch!" Oakstar summoned, his voice reaching all the corners of the camp. Grayfoot padded out of her den with Swamppaw and Burnkit on her right and left flank. Oakstar flashed a glance to the ginger kit and then gave Grayfoot a hard stare. "Now is one of the most important duties of a leader, the making of new apprentices. Burnkit has reached his sixth month and it is time for him to become an apprentice. From this moment on, he shall be known as Burnpaw until he earns his warrior name. Stormtail, you were an excellent mentor to Swiftstep, you shall mentor Burnpaw."

Burnpaw ran up to touch noses with Stormtail, his pelt quivering with excitement. Oakstar ended the meeting and Stormtail led Burnpaw out of the camp. Grayfoot flashed an appreciating glance towards Oakstar and then returned to her den. Swamppaw had gone to talk with Brackenpaw and the other two apprentices, Sleetpaw and Floodpaw. Grayfoot looked fondly at them, playing freely.

"I snagged a claw on the dawn patrol, Grayfoot, and was wondering if you could help," Moonpelt explained as he padded up from behind. Grayfoot examined his paw and tugged gently on his claw. The silver tom flinched slightly and Grayfoot went quickly to her den to get him a few poppy seeds.

"Just eat a few of these and make sure you don't step on anything to sharp," Grayfoot told the tom. He nodded, obediently ate up the seeds then limped off to the warriors' den. As a medicine cat, she had no obligations other than to heal and to interpret. She had no worries of patrol or of hunting. She could observe her clan in peace, but there still were herbs to collect.

"Okay, attack me," Stormtail repeated for the fourth time that day, shifting her weight back and forth. Burnpaw looked at her, and took a running leap to jump squarely onto her back, but right before impact, he twisted his body so he bowled into her flank, knocking her to the side. She reached to rake her unsheathed claws over his exposed flank but not before he had batted her paws out of the way with his hind legs. In retaliation, she rolled to her left but Burnpaw was ready and leapt off. While recovering from her unsuccessful maneuver, he leapt onto her once again, easily attaining victory. Stormtail got up and shook the dirt and sand from her pelt and purred, "You have come a long way Burnpaw. You learn quickly. Let's see that hunter's crouch."

Burnpaw nodded and began to stealthily stalk across the clearing trying to balance his weight evenly. He'd only been training for a moon but he had developed into an already seasoned apprentice. With the upcoming battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, Burnpaw hoped to be included. He had even scented the first traces of Crowstar's warriors on their territory.

"Good, but you're still leaning on your left side," Stormtail told him. He nodded and tried again. She watched him for a few moments then got to her paws. Burnpaw stopped and sat down to listen to her. "As you know, ThunderClan have been on our territory. Oakstar is planning an attack, but we cannot take all five of you apprentices. Instead, we will hold a few mock battles and determine from there."

Burnpaw nodded seriously and when Stormtail flicked her tail in dismissal, he bounced back to camp hoping to have a few play battles with the other apprentices before they did the real thing.

"Hey Burnpaw," Brackenpaw called, "Come sit with us! How was training?"

"Fine. My hunter's crouch is still lob-sided though," he confided.

"Well, let's see it then," Brackenpaw meowed. Burnpaw stalked towards their den long enough to let him see then came back to the stump. Brackenpaw thought for a moment, then said, "Yeah. Stormtail's right, you're as crooked as a one-legged rabbit!"

Burnpaw playfully batted at his denmate and then shook his head, "Anyways, Stormtail told me that we're going to attack ThunderClan and that they're going to take a few of us. We're going to have a mock battle so they can asses us!"

"Really?" Floodpaw asked, suddenly interested on the plans of the ThunderClan raid.

"Yeah. I really hope I do well. Stormtail said I was pretty good," Burnpaw continued.

"For an apprentice," Sleetpaw growed spitefully. He was the oldest apprentice and the son of Smokepelt and so naturally he would expect to be allowed to go. "ThunderClan is fierce and there won't be any room for weaklings-" he said and glared at Burnpaw. "Crowstar is defiantly more aggressive that the normal ThunderClan warriors."

"And so is Scarfoot," Brackenpaw said, suddenly worried.

"What? You don't want to go on a ThunderClan raid?" Burnpaw exclaimed. Brackenpaw shrugged. "Well I wouldn't miss this one for anything. What does Rosefur think about your fighting skills?"

Floodpaw hesitated, then said, "She hasn't really done a lot of fighting techniques even though I've been her apprentice for a while…"

"You all best get some sleep. The assessment will begin early because we really want to get a sense of your fighting skills," Oakstar announced to the four apprentices. Burnpaw hadn't even scented his leader he was so engaged.

"Will you be there, Oakstar?" Brackenpaw asked, the nervousness suddenly very apparent in his voice. Oakstar nodded and walked away from them. Floodpaw and Sleetpaw went into the den to sleep like he had suggested but Brackenpaw just stood there in thought.

"If you clam up like that everytime Oakstar is around you're not going to get far," Burnpaw advised. Brackenpaw nodded, and walked into the den and settled into sleep.

* * *

So a lot of my chapter notes have been since deleted because I have gone back and edited almost all of these chapters for plot inconsistencies (as this was written over a three year span) and just like general spelling mistakes... so yeah. I don't particularly want to go back and re-write all of the author's notes so the majority of the chapters in this story will not have author's notes... I hope everyone sees this one.

Pretty much what they say is that I REALLY appreciate reviews :) Just tell me what you think about the writing and if you think something seems inconsistent (yes, I'm aware of a few issues that do need to be resolved -.- but that'll mostly be cleared up in Book the Second) So if you've got the time just to write, like, "hey I liked this chapter cuz *blank*" or like "*black character* was being a little OOC" or something, that'd be really appreciated :)

Marionettes


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Get up Burnpaw!" Brackenpaw hissed. "Oakstar is waiting outside!"

Burnpaw jumped to his paws and looked wildly around. Sleetpaw was stretching but Floodpaw was gone, presumably outside with Oakstar, Rosefur, Stormtail and Moonpelt. Brackenpaw waited a few moments then went outside. Burnpaw yawned quickly then followed his friend.

"Good morning Brackenpaw, Burnpaw," Oakstar greeted. Burnpaw dipped his head and sat down, looking at the four warriors. Sleetpaw quickly followed him and they were soon being lectured about the battle to come.

"…ThunderClan has many formidable warriors," Oakstar was saying.

"Like Sunpelt and Gingerfrost," Moonpelt put in.

"Anyways, we have skilled warriors, but we still have to bring out most talented," Oakstar continued. "I want to bring apprentices but should you prove incompetent-" Burnpaw flinched, but Oakstar pretended not to notice. "I am prepared to bring a patrol full of warriors. But I am sure that will not happen."

Sleetpaw nodded diligently as Stormtail said, "Move along. We're wasting time."

The eight cats hurridly ran to the shore filled with soft sand and a lot of space. There were two teams of one warrior and two apprentices in a mock battle. Stormtail and Oakstar would watch. Brackenpaw and Sleetpaw were on one team with Rosefur and then Burnpaw and Floodpaw were on the other team with Moonpelt.

"Begin," Oakstar announced.

Straight away, Brackenpaw hurdled into Moonpelt and Sleetpaw right at his heals. Burnpaw watched them grapple for a few moments until he saw Rosefur's ginger fur flying at him. He drew himself to the right, but not far enough. Oakstar had said sheathed and her claws gently raked his flank. He hissed at her and jumped onto her back but she rolled and he was suddenly underneath her getting his pelt full of sand, again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Floodpaw join the attack on Brackenpaw and Sleetpaw and help Moonpelt. Though the silver warrior was skilled, two highly skilled apprentices was at times overwhelming. So Burnpaw found himself in a showdown with Rosefur, a warrior.

He hissed at her again and leaped on to her, but stopped short. As he had hoped, she rolled over, planning to crush him had he landed on her back, exposing her belly and Burnpaw gently raked his claws against her exposed belly and she backed out of the fight and murmured something to Oakstar.

"Good work," Floodpaw breathed before landing another paw at Brackenpaw's face. His eye was split and there was some fur missing from above his eye but he still was fighting with all of his strength. Burnpaw nodded and faced Sleetpaw who let out a defiant hiss as he launched himself at Burnpaw. He had aimed squarely at his shoulders so Burnpaw ducked, but the white apprentice still landed at the base of his tail and was digging his claws in. Burnpaw tried to roll over but the white apprentice was stronger and Burnpaw was flung onto his back leaving his belly exposed.

Right before Sleetpaw landed the death blow, Floodpaw came ramming into her brother and raked her hindclaws gently down his belly, her eyes dancing. That left only Brackenpaw. By the time he turned around, he saw Moonpelt gently bite his neck and then back off.

"That was good teamwork Burnpaw and Floodpaw," Stormtail complimented. Burnpaw dipped his head in embarrassment and Floodpaw purred under her breath quietly.

"So Floodpaw and Burnpaw will go to the ThunderClan raid tomorrow. I'd get that ear looked at Brackenpaw," Oakstar advised. His golden friend nodded then limped away quite quickly.

"Good job Burnpaw!" Floodpaw congratulated. "I'm scared for my life but I'm so glad I'm going!"

"Yeah. You were great too," Burnpaw said as they walked back into camp. Sleetpaw was being cynical and didn't talk to them so Burnpaw went to the stump to eat his magpie alone as Floodpaw had already gone to sleep.

"I hear you are going on the ThunderClan raid!" Sootwhisker approached him. Burnpaw nodded. "Well done. You must have done a great deal to impress Oakstar."

Burnpaw shook his head, and admitted, "Floodpaw and I just won a mock battle."

"But still, that is quite an accomplishment," Sootwhisker purred. Burnpaw dipped his head and turned away towards their den. Sleetpaw was nowhere to be seen. He was probably demanding an explanation of his mentor. Floodpaw was napping and Brackenfur was lying in the sun.

"Sootwhisker is suddenly interested in my going on the raid," Burnpaw told him. The golden tom immediately rolled into a sitting position. "Did Moonpelt tell you who else was going on the raid?"

"Not Sootwhisker," Brackenpaw said. "But Smokepelt is going, Wiseheart, Stormtail, Swiftstep, Cardinalflight and Moonpelt. You and Floodpaw too I guess. You'd better get some sleep."

Burnpaw nodded and slipped into their den and settled in his nest.

_Greenfern had watched her friend's two remaining kits turn into powerful apprentices. They would be made warriors soon. She always wondered what happened to Burnkit, surely Burnpaw now. What if ShadowClan ever took Crowstar up on his offer of attacking? What would Junipercloud do? Surely she would know the scent of her own kin. Mintpaw and Firstpaw too. What if they had to fight each other?_


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Wake up," someone gently prodded Burnpaw awake.

"Thanks, that's the first non-violent awakening I've had in days," he mumbled and got to his feet. It was Floodpaw.

"We'll you're the only one who oversleeps," the silver she-cat teased as they walked out of their den. Like Brackenpaw had said, Smokepelt, Wiseheart, Stormtail, Swiftstep, Cardinalflight and Moonpelt were all ready. The light was dim, but it would be brighter in ThunderClan's part of the forest.

"Ready?" Smokepelt asked, mainly at Floodpaw and Burnpaw.

"Good luck Burnpaw," Grayfoot purred. Swampfur was nowhere to be seen. He was probably sleeping at this hour. Smokepelt flicked his tail, gave a curt nod to the medicine cat, and led the patrol out of camp.

"Bye Grayfoot!" Burnpaw as he ran off, trailing behind the warriors. They ran quickly. Jumping over fallen branches and swerving around obstacles like there were just one cat with many limbs; and Burnpaw was able to keep up. He felt proud he could run with the ShadowClan warriors.

Smokepelt came to a screeching halt and sniffed the air. Suddenly, Burnpaw was frozen to the spot, unable to think. The full impact of the raid was suddenly hitting him. But there was no time for that now. Even he could scent the ThunderClan patrol.

Smokepelt gave the signal and he, Wiseheart and Cardinalflight came surging down on the patrol. Stormtail was leading the second half. They would enter the battle in a few moments. The seconds that Stormtail's half had to wait flew by in an instant.

Burnpaw leapt at the nearest cat with Floodpaw. Burnpaw leapt onto the silver-gray she-cat as Floodpaw rammed into her side, knocking her over. The ThunderClan she-cat made a quick recoverly and lashed out her claws and raked Floodpaw's flank. Floodpaw let out a screech and bit hard on the ThunderClan warrior's tail.

Burnpaw was clawing her back and raking her upper flank with his hind paws. Her fur was falling out in great lumps. At this rate, she'd look like a newborn kit! Imagine! He could go back to camp saying he had skinned a ThunderClan she-cat! Surely Grayfoot would be proud.

"Let her go!" Stormtail growled. Burnpaw glanced at her and she said, "We have to let them run back to camp. We don't know where it is. Let them run!"

"Let that teach you to stay on your territory!" Smokepelt yowled as if the battle was over so even StarClan would hear. The patrol of four cats sprinted away with ShadowClan close on their tails. The scent of the ThunderClan cats became stronger and stronger until he could hear cat's vaguely talking.

"ShadowClan attack!" one of them yowled the second the enemy step foot in there. "Help! Bluefoot is gravely injured too!"

Bluefoot must have been the cat Floodpaw and Burnpaw had attacked. ThunderClan was just about the same size as their Clan. Crowstar immeadiatly appeared at began grappling with Smokepelt and Wiseheart pounced on Scarfoot.

Floodpaw immeadiatly ran after a dark ginger tabby with white flecks. Burnpaw followed close behind to help. The warrior had Floodpaw by her scruff in a few split seconds and Burnpaw just watched in awe as the skilled warrior easily took control of the situation. Then Burnpaw was filled with the aggression of TigerClan and leapt with all his strength on top of the deadly warrior and raked his claw across her flank and bit down hard on the side of her neck. It wasn't a death blow but she'd be out of action for a while.

"Gingerfrost!" one cat cried and dragged the ginger she-cat towards a den, presumably the medicine cat's den. Floodpaw glanced at Burnpaw and they charged off to another warrior but Burnpaw was intercepted by a small ginger-and-white tom. He smelled familiar but Burnpaw ignored it. There'd be more time to think about that when he got back to camp.

"Get out of our camp!" a white-ginger tom growled as he raked his claw across Burnpaw's face. His eye stung, but he ignored it and landed a quite accurate frontal blow to the tom's face leaving a scar that would be there for some time. Burnpaw leapt at the cat but he easily rolled to the side and took a hold of Burnpaw's scruff. Giving him a wild shake and then dropping him, the apprentice was about to land a death blow but a cat stopped him.

"No! No Mintpaw!" one cat yowled. It was a pretty calico she-cat who ran from the place that Gingerfrost had been dragged to. "No! You can't!"

The apprentice glared at the pretty cat and growled, "Why not? He's ShadowClan!"

The she-cat shook her head and Burnpaw leapt up. "Time to go, we've made our point," Swiftstep hissed into his ear as he ran out. Burnpaw nodded and turned to casually trot out of their camp but the apprentice who had pinned him to the ground was soon behind him.

"Greenfern isn't here and now you're mine!" he snarled. Burnpaw gazed at him wide-eyes then bolted to the right. He knew it wasn't the right way but it was the only thing he could think of. Suddenly, he lost footing and dropped like a rock. He let out a yowl and tried to get a hold on something and finally, his claw caught on a short branch. He looked up. The ThunderClan apprentice was watching in horror and there were three other cats. The calico she-cat, a dark ginger one and another dark ginger with white flecks. The calico she-cat was speaking to them quietly.

_StarClan save me please! This cannot be my destiny…_Burnpaw begged. To his astonishment, the dark ginger with white flecks bent down and offered her help to get up. It took all of his strength to pull himself up and then accept the enemy's offer of help.

He glared at the apprentice he had fought, then looked at the one who had helped him. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"What have we hear? A ShadowClan apprentice left behind?" a sleek gray tom suddenly appeared. "What happened?"

"He fell over the gorge," the apprentice said.

"Why didn't you just let him fall?" the tom growled. The apprentice bowed his head and shrugged, and that was when Burnpaw realized that this was Crowstar.

"You cannot kill this kit Crowstar," the calico she-cat murmured.

"And why not? His clan just attacked out camp! I have every right to kill him, or at least keep him as a prisoner!" Crowstar growled, his eyes blazing.

"He's your kit," she whispered. "Junipercloud told you he died at birth…"

The leader stood dumbfounded and Burnpaw himself found himself a bit stunned. The warriors smelled familiar sure, but they couldn't be his kin! Grayfoot had found him in the forest on ShadowClan territory! She wouldn't have lied to him. Crowstar gave an unforgiving look to Junipercloud, his mother, the dark ginger she-cat with white flecks. "I expect the truth, this time," he hissed, his voice deadly.

"StarClan told me to give…him to Greenfern," she said slowly. "They said he had a great destiny…"

"…the prophecy…" Crowstar said, as if there had been a puzzle and all the pieces finally fit together. He gave Greenfern a funny look who nodded seriously. "It all fits. Very well. I will have some warriors bring him back to ShadowClan. Mintpaw, Firstpaw, don't you have training to do? Surely Sunpelt and Scarfoot have something for you to do."

"We just had a ShadowClan attack!" Mintpaw, his attacker and near murderer…and his brother, complained. "And you want us to start working already?"

Crowstar looked hard at his son, and said, "Yes. Go find Sunpelt. Help mend the camp or go hunting."

The two apprentices nodded and walked back into their camp. Crowstar looked at Junipercloud and flicked his tail in dismissal. Obedient, she meekly walked back to the ThunderClan camp.

"What do they call you?" Crowstar asked.

"Burnpaw."

"Burnpaw. Good to finally meet my dead kin," he sighed. "Many moons ago, StarClan sent a prophecy of a cat from another clan who would save our clan. I did not know he would have ThunderClan blood however."

"Everything all right Crowstar?" a black she-cat said, poking her head out of the entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

"Yes. Everthing is fine Eclipsefur. Will you get Sunpelt and Scarfoot for me please?" he asked, his voice suddenly very kind. The black she-cat, Eclipsefur, could be his sister, and his aunt in that case. Eclipsefur dipped her head and disappeared from sight once more. "I would offer you a place in ThunderClan, but StarClan has willed you to ShadowClan and we shall not mess with their will."

"Wise choice," the calico she-cat, their medicine cat most likely, murmured.

"What do you need us for?" Scarfoot said. When he looked at Burnpaw, his fur immediately bristled and he growled, "The ShadowClan apprentice? Why is he here? We should kill him now!"

Crowstar shook his head and replied calmly, "I want you to take him back with Eclipsefur and Sunpelt. Leave him at the border."

"Move along," Crowstar's deputy grunter and beckoned with his clanmates to follow.

"We shall meet formerly at the next gathering, Burnpaw," Crowstar promised. Burnpaw nodded hesitantly, and then followed the three ThunderClan warriors back to home. The three warriors ran quickly and Burnpaw had to work hard to keep up. Soon enough, Burnpaw could scent the sweet smell of home and ran off into their part of the forest without a second glance to the three warriors. He flew through the forest not wanting to be missing for long.

He arrived quietly in camp but then there was a commotion of what happened and why he hadn't come back with the patrol.

"I thought you were ThunderClan mousemeat!" Brackenpaw confessed. "What happened? Did you meet Crowstar? Where they hard to beat?"

"We were coming home and I didn't see you. I thought you were just ahead of me so I ignored it at first but when I told Smokepelt, he said it was too risky to go back!" Floodpaw said. "What happened?"

Burnpaw ignored the questions and went straight to Grayfoot. She looked troubled but looked even more troubled when she saw him. She looked him straight in the eye, and said, "I presume you want an explanation?"

Burnpaw nodded seriously. Grayfoot took a deep breath and said, "Greenfern brought you many moons ago during the half-moon. She told me your name was Burnkit and that ThunderClan couldn't fed another kit. Rushtail, RiverClan's medicine cat couldn't take you, and WindClan had just had a huge fire so it wasn't expected for them to take you. So I offered. Being from ThunderClan doesn't make you any less of a ShadowClan warrior, Burnpaw. You still can be loyal to us."

"Greenfern said she gave me away due to a prophecy…" Burnpaw said slowly. Grayfoot looked away and padded back to her den. Burnpaw sighed and returnd to his den to rest. It had been a long day and he didn't feel like answering all the questions his clan had, even Oakstar's questions.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Burnpaw woke up peacefully the following morning. All of the other apprentices were gone. Had he slept in accidentally? Maybe Stormtail was being forgiving and letting him have the day off. He scented Oakstar a few moment before he came in.

"I need to know what happened," he announced, asserting the full wrath of his authoritative power.

Thinking quickly, Burnpaw shrugged and said, "I fell off a ledge next to the camp and nearly died. One of the queens helped me up and then let me go. Their medicine cat was there. They were good friends. I think that's why, Oakstar."

Oakstar hesitated, weighting the balances of him lying and him telling the truth. Finally, he accepted his explanation and left Burnpaw alone. Now that he was all alone, he'd finally have to get that much needed rest. He felt like a fox that had been dead for a moon and would be just as cranky should he not get his rest.

Sleep came and went. Already it was the afternoon. Stormtail was being forgiving and let him have the day off. From the looks of it, Floodpaw was training with Rosefur even though she had fought the battle yesterday.

"Burnpaw, I was looking for you," Stormtail purred. "I have been talking it over with Oakstar and we both agree that you and Floodpaw should be made warriors tonight."

Burnpaw was shocked. He'd only been training for a few moons. He hadn't even been to a gathering yet! "B-but, I haven't been to a gathering, or…or done anything except for the ThunderClan attack!" Burnpaw protested.

"You want to remain an apprentice?" Stormtail said, clearly surprised.

"Well…no. But…I haven't even been in training for three moons!" Burnpaw studdered.

"There are exceptions for every rule. It isn't even a rule," Stormtail told him. Burnpaw nodded, a bit more confident. Stormtail nodded, and said, "Grayfoot was looking for you."

Burnpaw nodded, waited for Stormtail to leave then he sprinted towards Grayfoot's den. Swampfur was there and said that Grayfoot was at the shore of the lake, near the ThunderClan border. Burnpaw nodded and bounded out of camp to find her.

"Burnpaw! Perfect timing. Come with me, we haven't much time," Grayfoot said the second he saw her and she ran off towards the ThunderClan border. "It's urgent."

Burnpaw hesitated. "I have to be back in time for my warrior ceremony," he told her. She nodded and sprinted faster. Burnpaw sighed and raced after her. They reached the ThunderClan border and he scented the presence of them. Was this an ambush?

"Thank you so much Grayfoot. You've done so much for my clan," a calico she-cat with the ThunderClan scent stepped out of the shadows. It was Greenfern, the ThunderClan medicine cat. "I can take care of him from here. He will return to your clan safely."

Grayfoot held the she-cat's gaze and said, "I hold you to your word Greenfern."

The ThunderClan she-cat nodded as Grayfoot bounded back towards ShadowClan territory. Suddenly, Burnpaw was left alone with an enemy. He could be ambushed right now for all he knew. Grayfoot could have led him to a trap…but she'd never do that.

"Listen, I have my ceremony when I get back, so make it quick," Burnpaw said quickly. Greenfern gave him a good look, and he added, "I'm young but I know the warrior code and my skills like any warrior."

"Yes. Junipercloud's kin would. You take after your mother, Burnpaw," Greenfern purred. "I will tell her that when I return to camp-" the she-cat took a dramatic pause before continuing, "Listen, the reason I have asked Grayfoot to bring you here is because I want to tell you the prophecy. Crowstar would never approve, but it is important for you to know."

"So you're going behind your leaders back?" Burnpaw confirmed.

The she-cat nodded shamefully, but continued anyways, "The prophecy sent to us was 'from the enemy comes the blaze of the lion and the heart of a true warrior who will alone can save your clan'. You do not know your heritage, but Junipercloud is a descendant of Firestar. A similar prophecy was sent to the medicine cat when he first came to ThunderClan. 'Fire alone can save your clan'. The similarity is too close so we have concluded that this warrior will be a descendant of Firestar."

Burnpaw nodded hesitantly. Greenfern explained it again and asked if he understood. He said he vaguely understood. She sighed, and said, "I suppose that will be enough. Return to your clan and have your warrior ceremony, Burnpaw. May StarClan go with you…"

Burnpaw nodded and then raced back to camp as fast as he could. He couldn't wait for his ceremony. Oakstar hadn't called a meeting yet so it would be okay. He quickly groomed himself in the den and then went to find Floodpaw.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather here beneath the low branch!" Oakstar's voice echoed in Burnpaw's head and he walked into the clearing with the blaze of a lion and the heart of the true warrior that he was.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"The most important task of any leader is the making of new warriors. Floodpaw and Burnpaw fought with the skills of a seasoned warrior and it is time to make them warriors though they are young," Oakstar called. Burnpaw almost burst with pride. "I, Oakstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of our noble warrior code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Burnpaw and Floodpaw listened diligently. No other moment in his life had been any more important. Then came the formal question if they would uphold the warrior code and protect and defend their clan with their life. They both said the customary "I do" and then Oakstar fell silent for a moment as if someone was talking to him.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Oakstar began. "Burnpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Burnheart. Floodpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Floodstream."

"Burnheart! Floodstream! Burnheart! Floodstream!" their clanmates called. Burnheart could see Brackenpaw who was winking at him. He looked just as proud as if he was being made a warrior himself. Hopefully, Brackenpaw and Sleetpaw would be made warriors soon.

Oakstar waited for the noise to die down, then he continued, "On another note, Ashkit, Stonekit and Amberkit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices. From this moment until he receives his warrior name, Ashkit will be known as Ashpaw. Swiftstep, you fought brilliantly at the ThunderClan raid and I am sure you shall pass your skills on to Ashpaw. Amberkit, from this moment you shall be known as Amberpaw. Floodstream, though she is a new warrior has skills beyond her age, shall be your mentor. Stonekit, from this moment on you shall be known as Stonepaw. Burnheart too is young but a fine warrior with deep understanding of the warrior code and he shall be your mentor.

Burnheart was shocked. He and Floodstream were underage to become warriors and they were already given apprentices! Burnheart, Floodsream and Swiftstep dipped their heads and touched noses with the three kits. He looked as though he was being named deputy. Burnheart gave his most comforting look to three apprentices and purred softly as they chanted the apprentice's name. He told his apprentice they would talk in the morning. Stonepaw had nodded and eagerly ran towards Burnheart's old den.

"Congratulations Floodstream," Burnheart told the silver she-cat. She dipped her head in embarrassment and slipped away quickly. He padded up to Brackenpaw and said, "Hope you two can keep warm without me."

"We'll be fine you old furball," Brackenpaw meowed, playfully batting a paw at him. "Wish I could have been there Burnpaw-Burnheart. Nice name by the way."

"Thanks. I'm sure Oakstar will you a fantastic name too," he meowed in reply. Brackenpaw let out a playful purr then retreated to the apprentices' den. Burnheart turned to the entrance for his vigil.

"Congratulations Burnheart," Swiftstep said as he walked towards the warrior's den.

Burnheart dipped his head, and said, "Good luck training Ashpaw. He certainly is a pawful."

"I know. I'm not quite sure where to begin," he admitted.

"You'll do fine," Burnheart assured him as he settled down for his vigil.

"Morning Burnheart. You're vigil is over" Rosefur meowed. Burnheart nodded and stretched his limbs after a cramped night. Burnheart instantly went to his new den and settled down to sleep. He was exhausted and fell asleep immediately. Stonepaw would understand. At around sun-high, he woke up again.

"Oh, you're awake now," Stormtail said, "Oakstar wanted to do some group training and took out all the apprentices with Wiseheart to train. They'll probably be gone for the whole day so you can just relax after your vigil."

"Of course, Stormtail," he replied. That meant Brackenpaw wouldn't be around, but he could go talk with Swiftstep, who seemed nice enough, or Floodstream.

"Hi Floodstream," he said.

"Hey Burnheart," she purred. "I'm so glad that Oakstar took the apprentices. I can't imagine training an apprentice right after my vigil."

"Yeah, Amberpaw is full of energy," Burnheart replied conversationally.

"So is Stonepaw. Although Ashpaw is by far the rowdiest of the bunch," she recalled. "Sleetpaw was always more adventurous than I ever was. He must be so unhappy that I'm a warrior and he's still an apprentice!"

Burnheart purred in agreement then said, "Are you two littermates?"

She nodded and said, "We're nothing alike. Our mother died long ago though, a few days after we were born. Frostdawn looked after us though."

"The whole clan knows my story," he sighed.

"And no one judges you because of it," she objected. "Everyone know's you're not Grayfoot's son. Surely Swampfur would have found out!"

Burnheart woke up when the chaffinch that nested right above the warrior's den started cooing. Stretching his limbs, he walked out to look for Smokepelt. He was nowhere to be seen, but Wiseheart, a senior warrior, was bathing in the dwindling leaffall sunlight.

"Is there anything I can do?" Burnheart asked him.

"Smokepelt, Cardinalflight, Sootwhisker, and Rosefur went on the dawn patrol. The fresh-kill pile is filled up and it would just go to waste if you caught any," Wiseheart shrugged. "Nothing for you to do unless you want to train with Stonepaw. The next patrol will go out as sun-high so you've got time."

Burnheart nodded and went back to the warrior's den to sleep in a bit more and let Stonepaw have a leisurely day. Burnheart slept till almost sun-high. Quickly, he looked for Floodstream.

"Will you take Amberpaw with me and Stonepaw on the sun-high patrol?" he asked her quickly. She nodded and called for the two apprentices. Burnheart said a quick word to Smokepelt and then led the three cats out of camp towards the RiverClan border.

The two apprentices were had high endurance and were able to keep up at a steady pace so they made it to the border quite timely. Floodstream marked the border as Burnheart reminded them to memorize the scent and told them a bit about RiverClan. Who their leader and deputy was. Legendary warriors. Myths. Things like that.

"Don't sit there gossiping like elders! Burnheart, you should know better than that!" Floodstream joked as she flicked her tail in the direction of camp, and of the ThunderClan border on the far side. "Smokepelt expects us to do a full boundary patrol."

"Not with two new apprentices!" Burnheart protested.

"We can keep up!" Amberpaw protested. Burnheart purred at their willingness to go all the way to the ThunderClan border so he agreed to take them but made them promise not to complain.

The two apprentices did manage to keep up with them and Burnheart was impressed. He quickly talked about ThunderClan then Floodstream led them back to camp.

"So how has your first day as an apprentice been?" he asked Stonepaw.

"It's been great!" the white apprentice said enthusiastically. Burnheart was about to say more but they had reached camp and Amberpaw was already running up to Ashpaw to tell them about their day. Stonepaw was nor far behind. Burnheart watched them wistfully for a few moments then turned away to the fresh-kill pile. He took a chaffinch in his jaws and sat down outside the warrior's den to eat.

"Hi Burnheart," Swiftstep meowed as he took a bit of his mouse. "How was your day with Stonepaw?"

"It was fine. Those to apprentices are really strong. We ran from the RiverClan border to the ThunderClan border and they weren't even tired," he told Swiftstep.

He nodded in agreement, "Ashpaw's like that too. So what about Floodstream? She's quite the cat."

Burnheart hadn't even thought about that, and managed to shudder, "We're just friends. Not interested in her at all. Just as a friend."

Swiftstep purred and said, "We'll see."

"Just friends," Burnheart insisted as he finished off his chaffinch. Swiftstep purred harder as Burnheart got up to dispose of the bones.

"Today is the day of the gathering!" Floodstream said, tingling with excitement. "I wonder who else will be going."

"Want to go ask Oakstar?" Burnheart suggested. She nodded and promptly left the den. Burnheart had no other choice but to follow her.

"Burnheart, Floodstream! Just the cats we were looking for," Smokepelt said when he saw the two approaching. "You're going to the gathering tonight."

Burnheart nodded, then asked, "Do you know who else will be going?"

Oakstar purred, and replied, "Lets see…Stormtail, Cardinalflight, Moonpelt, Sootwhisker, Ashpaw, Stonepaw, Amberpaw…you two…and myself."

"I shall not be going," Smokepelt said. Burnheart dipped his head in thanks and shot a look to Floodstream. He was very excited. There was a chance he would be able to see his ThunderClan relatives. He'd even finally meet the other two leaders, Wolfstar, RiverClan's leader, and Galestar, the only she-cat who was leader.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The day slipped by quickly and Burnheart was almost exploding with excitement for the upcoming gathering. He had never been to one so it would be a great surprise. Oakstar summoned the cats who were going and the huge party set off for the island. The moon was enormous in the sky and Burnheart was sure it would be a long gathering.

"I'm scared right out of my pelt!" Floodstream confided. "I'd much rather be facing ThunderClan warriors."

"Don't worry. The other clans'll treat you okay," Swiftstep put in. "Just go find a group of nice looking cats and go sit with them and talk. It's as lovely as gossiping elders."

"Be careful what you say though," Sootwhisker added. "Don't give away too much. But I'm sure you two will want to do a bit of bragging about the ThunderClan raid."

"We're here!" Floodstream breathed. It was their first view of the island. Remembering suddenly that it was Stonepaw's first time, he quickly repeated everything Swiftstep and Sootwhisker had told him to the three littermates and then boldy followed Oakstar across the worn log.

"That's the RiverClan leader, Wolfstar," Swiftstep said immediately, pointing towards an enormous gray tom. "And Galestar. I'm going to go chat with those cats. Want to come?"

"Sure; and thanks for letting me tag along," Burnheart said as they approached a little semi-circle of four cats. Two smelled of WindClan the other two smelled of RiverClan.

"Hello," Swiftstep greeted. "This is Owltalon-" and pointed to a dark brown tabby tom, then he pointed to a pretty white she-cat, "That is Dovefeather. They're both in WindClan. These two-" he pointed at a pretty tortoisheshell she-cat and a pale gray tom, "Are Dappledflower and Stoneclaw."

"And who's this handsome young tom?" the tortoiseshell she-cat asked, Dappledflower.

"I'm Burnheart," he said.

"Hhmh…I don't remember him from previous gatherings," Owltalon remarked.

"I was never announced," Burnheart admitted shyly. "I only trained for two months then assisted a successful ThunderClan raid and was made a warrior."

"Hhmh. Must have been quite the battle. Crowstar and Scarfoot and their band of warriors are quite the opponent," Stoneclaw remarked, obviously impressed. "I'd hate to battle with Sunpelt or Gingerfrost."

"I fought with both," he said, suddenly remembering the skill of the ginger she-cat. "Gingerfrost is quite the fighter though."

"What about me?" the ginger she-cat padded up behind him.

"Burnheart was just saying how skilled your were," Swiftstep said as the four leaders began the gathering.

"Who would like to start?" Wolfstar announced. When he was met with silence, he began, "We have a new warrior, Forestwind. We have no troubles. It looks like it'll be a mild winter and the fish will continue to be available."

Many cats cheered for the she-cat and then Crowstar flicked his tail for it to stop. "I shall begin by saying that the next ShadowClan warrior to be seen on ThunderClan territory shall return without any fur."

"Just because you're warriors aren't skilled enough to kill us!" Moonpelt growled at the ThunderClan leader.

The brown tom sent a menacing glare to the silver tom which silenced him. "This raid was unacceptable. There was no provocation Oakstar. You are a fair-minded cat and I would not have expected such an unreasonable attack upon my clan!"

"Your warriors have been on our territory!" Oakstar accused. A burst of protests flew through the air.

Crowstar looked unworried but did not answer his question. "We have two new apprentices, Mintpaw and Firstpaw, and our prey is plentiful so we have no reason to tread on other clan's territories."

Oakstar pretended he hadn't heard, then said, "We have two new warriors, Burnheart and Floodstream, and three new apprentices, Amberpaw, Stonepaw and Ashpaw. Our prey is fine despite the incoming winter and our warriors are strong."

"Good it hear it," Galestar murmured. "WindClan too is doing well. A new litter of kits has recently been born to one of our queens. Prey is running fine and my clan is doing fine."

"Are we done? Is there nothing more to say?" Wolfstar growled.

"ShadowClan is leaving," Oakstar announced and beckoned to his warriors to leave.

"Nice to meet you all," Burnheart said and followed Swiftstep towards Oakstar. They ran silently through RiverClan territory and came back to a silent and peaceful camp. They all went to their dens without a word and sleep came easily.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you're enjoying my story! And....thanks about it...reviews are ALWAYS WELCOME, even if you don't have much to say. It tells me people are reading/liking/hating my story so feel free to review, add to favorites and/or updates!

Thanks again,  
Marionettes


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Morning Burnheart," Moonpelt said. "Grayfoot was just in here looking for you. She didn't want to wake you up though. I told her I'd send you to her when you woke up."

Burnheart nodded and thanked him as he padded to Grayfoot's den.

"Just the cat I was looking for!" Grayfoot exclaimed. Then her expression turned serious again and said fiercely, "StarClan has told me you are ignoring your fate. What will happen will happen and it is our of your paws so you'll just have to manage it. Do you understand, Burnheart? ThunderClan is counting on you."

He sighed and replied, "I just want to live a normal life. Live by the warrior code. Grow old. Become an elder. Father kits...normal things."

"StarClan has a different future in mind," she growled and flicked her tail in dismissal. He sighed again and went to look for Swiftstep.

"Swiftstep, I was wondering if you could take Stonepaw with you…there's something I need to sort out," he told the ginger tabby.

"Sick of him already? Sure I will. Sorting out something about our silver friend?" he purred. Burnheart snorted, said no and went to the apprentices' den to find his apprentice.

"Hi Burnheart. You'll have to come by and tell us about being a warrior!" Brackenpaw told him when he walked in. "Stonepaw is with Ashpaw in the nursery."

"It's just the same as being an apprentice except for the other warriors respect you more," he purred as he went towards the nursery. Stonepaw and Ashpaw were talking with Frostdawn as Brackenpaw had said and he waited for them to finish their conversation.

"Hi Burnheart," Stonepaw said when his mother flicker her tail in his direction.

"Listen, I need to leave on a full-day thing so Swiftstep will be teaching you some stalking techniques," Burnheart explained. Stonepaw nodded enthusiastically and went to look for Swiftstep.

Burnheart left camp quietly, making sure no one would see him or scent him. He hopped towards ThunderClan territory and stayed three tail-lengths between the lake. He raced quickly through the woods and towards the Moonpool. He knew no warrior could share tongues with StarClan but he was going to try anyways.

"StarClan help me," he murmured as he put his paw in the water and drifted into sleep.

"Welcome, Burnheart," a ginger tom greeted. Another darker ginger she-cat appeared behind him. "I am Firestar. I was leader of ThunderClan many seasons ago."

"And I am Russetstar. I was ShadowClan's leader many, many moons ago," the dark ginger she-cat said. Burnheart nodded.

"How come there are only two of you?" he questioned.

Firestar hesitated, then spoke carefully, "The rest of StarClan do not know what we are doing right now. We are here because you seek our guidance and we are here to give it to you. This prophecy you speak of was once spoken to me many moons ago.

"You are the fire that shall save ThunderClan once more. You carry my blood and shall walk many of the paths that I once walked. A time will come when you are asked to stretch your loyalty and devotion to the limit. A time shall come when weaker cats will seek your guidance and even other leaders will look to you for advice. But you are missing key points for you to begin this journey," Firestar said solemnly. Russetstar nodded in agreement.

Burnheart paused, then said to Russetstar, "Why are you here?"

"Because I pay attention to all the cats of my clan," Russetstar replied calmly.

"Can you tell me if Floodstream…is what Swiftstep says she is?" he asked quietly. Firestar purred and Russetstar's eyes glinted.

"That is a choice that gravely conflict Firestar's prophecy. It will lead you down a very separate paths," Russetstar told him. He dipped his head out of respect and the two ginger cats faded away.

Suddenly, Burnheart woke up at the Moonpool. He ached and looked around him. It had been raining. It was almost sunset. Like the wind, he dashed back to his camp, trying to ignore what had just happened.

"I scent ShadowClan," a cat hissed. Burnheart came to a screeching half and scented the air. "Junipercloud, do you scent that?"

"You're just making it up Sunpelt," a familiar voice replied. Burnheart recognized the names. Sunpelt was Mintpaw's mentor. Junipercloud was his mother. Burnheart stood stone still hoping that the gentle breeze would stop and his scent would fade.

"We know you're there," a voice hissed. "Come out and face us…if you dare."

"How about you dare face me," he growled as he stepped out of his hiding spot. It was Crowstar, Junipercloud and Sunpelt without anyone else. He was fairly confident that they would not attack them.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Sunpelt snarled, suddenly sounding quite aggressive.

"What does it matter to you? I'm three tails-length close to the length!" he hissed.

"Burnpaw?" Junipercloud asked hesitantly.

"Burnheart thank you very much," he snapped.

"A warrior already. ShadowClan must be up to their old tricks of apprenticing their young to soon," Sunpelt told his leader. Crowstar shook his head.

"Leave. Now," the gray tom said slowly. Burnheart nodded and left without another word. The fear of being torn to bits pulsed through his veins and he moved faster than he had ever though a cat could move. He reached the ShadowClan camp within minutes and went immediately to the warrior's den. He would talk with Swiftstep about what he had covered with his apprentice in the morning.

_"Oakstar, you are dreaming," a dark ginger she-cat said softly. "Listen carefully. The cat destined to become your deputy is ready."_

_"Smokepelt is a trust-worthy deputy and will make a fine leader after me!" the brown tom snarled. "There is no reason why I should send him on this patrol and have him killed!"  
The she-cat looked grave, and said "StarClan has a different plan. Please do as we say…"_


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Burnheart woke up on his own the following morning. Floodstream was still sleeping. He gazed upon her. So serene, so docile when she was not clawing some other cat's fur off.

"Told you so!" Swiftstep murmured as he left the den. Burnheart sighed and followed him out of the den. "Don't worry. She's very impressive and no cat would blame you."

"You've got to convince her not to…" he trailed off. Swiftstep understood.

"Maybe I'll befriend her myself," he suggested.

"That's fine," Burnheart said quickly. Swiftstep looked surprised. "Really. I won't regret it. Go talk to her now. She's awake."

Swiftstep purred and turned towards the warriors den. Burnheart gave him an encouraging wink then turned towards Smokepelt.

"I will take Sleetpaw on the dawn patrol," Smokepelt announced as he looked at the apprentice who nodded. "And Rosefur…and…"

"I'll go," Sootwhisker offered.

"I can go too," Cardinalflight added. Smokepelt nodded to the four then gestured for them to follow as he led them out of camp. Burnheart lay down to soak up the last of the leaffall sunlight and watched Swiftstep and Floodstream pad out of the warriors den.

"Hi Burnheart!" Brackenpaw greeted.

"Morning furball," he said, regaining proper orientation. "Has Moonpelt talked about when you and Sleetpaw are going to become warriors?"

"He said before the next gathering," Brackenpaw said hesitantly. "But I think he's lying. The next gathering is in a few days…"

"Doesn't mean Oakstar still won't make you and Sleetpaw warriors," Burnheart assured him. He nodded and turned to Moonpelt who was calling him for some battle practice.

"What are we going to do today Burnheart?" Stonepaw asked.

"I was going to take you on a one-on-one hunting patrol," he suggested. "But I'm going to wait for Smokepelt's patrol to come back."

Stonepaw nodded and bounded away towards Ashpaw. Burnheart resumed his nap and drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the warm sunlight.

"We were attacked!" Sootwhisker yowled as he limped back into camp. Burnheart jumped to his feet and saw that Rosefur close behind him. He immediately rushed up to Sootwhisker to hear what happened. The gray tom had a deep gash and Rosefur's ear was split and she had a deep cut above her eye. She was missing patches of fur.

"Where's Sleetpaw? Where is Smokepelt? What about Cardinalflight?" the questions flew through the air like a bird about to be pounced on. They were all met with a sharp silence.

"It was an enormous patrol, but we got rid of them. Smokepelt is dead," he rasped. "Cardinalflight and Sleetpaw are bring him back."

Oakstar bowed his head with grief. So did Stormtail, Smokepelt's sister. Grayfoot came up and ushered the two warriors away from their clanmates to tend to their wounds. Burnheart felt his pulse racing already, albeit just at news but it was dreadful news. What if he had been at that patrol and had to attack Junipercloud or Mintpaw or Firstpaw? Or even Crowstar, his father? The business with ThunderClan would have to be resolved soon.

Cardinalflight and Sleetpaw soon appeared. They were dragging Smokepelt's body with them. Sleetpaw's fur was torn and he had a few scratches on his flank. Cardinalflight looked unscathed except for a cut on her neck. The two were quickly pushed off the duty of bringing in Smokepelt by Stormtail and Mousetail so they could see Greenfern.

Oakstar leapt up to the low branch and called a clan meeting. He was going to announce the new deputy most likely. Once again, he paused for even a longer time.

"If you say so," he muttered softly, but Burnheart could hear him he was so close. "I say these words before the body of Smokepelt so that his spirit might hear and approve my choice. Burnheart will be the new deputy of ShadowClan!"

Burnheart was stunned. He had thought about it, and had felt pretty confident it would have happened because of what Firestar had told him, but hadn't felt that it was so soon. Looking at Oakstar, he said, "I had no idea I would have been chosen for this honor. I know I am a new warrior but I hope to prove to you in the moons to come of my, er, dedication and loyalty to ShadowClan and the warrior code."

Several of the senior warriors like Stormtail, Cardinalflight, Wiseheart and Moonpelt had given Oakstar some questioning looks. Moonpelt and Cardinalflight were very skilled warriors. Why had he not chosen them?

Oakstar continued on to announce Sleetpaw and Brackenpaw's warrior ceremonies. Burnheart listened half-heartedly but chanted Sleetstorm and Brackenclaw's new names with as much enthusiasm as any.

"I become a warrior and you're already deputy!" Brackenclaw complained good-naturedly.

"I had no idea. I swear by StarClan!" he protested.

"Congratulations Burnheart," Floodstream meowed. Burnheart nodded and watched Oakstar and the senior warriors lie down beside Smokepelt's body. Brackenclaw and Sleetstorm went towards the entrance to camp for their vigil and the rest of his clanmates went to their dens.

"Wait! Burnheart!" Swampfur called after him. He turned his head in question. "Grayfoot wishes to speak with you."

He dipped his head and followed Swampfur to their den. Grayfoot was lying down. She looked tired. It had just occurred to him that Grayfoot was getting older. She had been middle-aged when she had brought him to ShadowClan. Surely she was thinking of retiring soon.

"StarClan has told me that the coming seasons will be rough for you," she told him. She had to flick her tail in dismissal when he just stood there, processing the information. "You may go now."

He nodded and went to the warrior's den to finally get his night's rest. He'd think about being deputy in the morning. Brackenclaw and Sleetstorm could watch the camp for this one night.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Morning," Swiftstep said casually. Except for many of the other cats were listening too. "What would you like me to do Burnheart?"

"You, Floodstream and your apprentices can go on the dawn patrol," he decided quickly. Swiftstep flashed him a gratifying glance before nodded to the beautiful she-cat who left quietly. "Where's Cardinalflight?"

"She's in the nursery," Stormtail said. "Smokepelt's kits. She was going to tell him today…but…"

Burnheart nodded in understanding. Looking at the remaining cats, he asked, "Are Sootwhisker and Rosefur still with Grayfoot?"

Wiseheart nodded and Burnheart told the senior brown tom to take out a hunting patrol. He went to the apprentices den, suddenly very empty, to wake Stonepaw up for some battle training.

"Who's going to go to the gathering today?" he asked excitedly.

"Do you want me to go talk it over with Oakstar before battle training?" he asked, very amused by the apprentices' eagerness. He nodded so Burnheart went to find Oakstar to talk about the upcoming gathering.

"I was wondering who you were planning on taking to the gathering so I might notify them before hand," Burnheart asked politely. Oakstar had been sitting quietly in his den, his back to the entrance.

"Ah, Burnheart. Yes, yes. The gathering," he said thoughtfully. "I shall take you, Cardinalflight, Rosefur, Sleetstorm, Brackenclaw, Mousetail, Moonpelt and Floodstream…and…"

"Stonepaw was wondering if the apprentices were going," Burnheart said. Oakstar shook his head and flicked his tail in dismissal. Stonepaw was bouncing up and down, waiting for the answer.

"You're not going," Burnheart told the suddenly disappointed apprentice. "Let me just go tell the other cats who are going."

The four cats were just lazing about camp as the dawn patrol had gone out and Wiseheart had taken Sootwhisker and Stormtail. The four cats nodded.

"Before you all doze off, could a few of you go out to hunt? But not too many, we don't want to be too vulnerable," Burnheart asked. Cardinalflight, Rosefur and Sleetstorm offered to go and the three cats left camp to hunt.

Oakstar led the eight cats down to the island. He couldn't wait to introduce Brackenclaw to the cats he had met last time, Owltalon, Dovefeather, Dappledflower and Stoneclaw. Then it occurred to him he might want to talk with the other senior warriors and the other deputies, Scarfoot, Flowerpelt and Brightfur. He would make his mind up when he got there.

"Who is that?" Brackenclaw hissed when he saw an enormous gray tom, RiverClan. It was Stoneclaw, a cat he had talked with at the last gathering.

"Stoneclaw. He's from RiverClan," Burnheart replied. "The other cat is Dappledflower. She's also from RiverClan. I dunno who the black she-cat is…"

"You want to come meet them?" Brackenclaw suggested. Burnheart hesitated and saw that two of the deputies, Flowerpelt and Brightfur, were talking alone as if they were expecting Scarfoot and Smokepelt.

He flicked his tail in their direction and murmured, "Maybe I'd best go get acquainted with the other deputies…another time?"

Brackenclaw nodded in understanding, but still wished he would come. The two she-cats didn't seem to recognize him at first, but when it was obvious he was walking towards them, they started talking between them.

"Who are you?" Flowerpelt, the tortoiseshell WindClan deputy. "You're certainly not Smokepelt."

"He was killed by a ThunderClan patrol," Burnheart informed them. "I'm Burnheart."

"Are you that apprentice who was made a warrior after a few moons?" Brightfur scoffed, her eyes dancing. "The one who went on the ThunderClan raid?"

The tom nodded, and Flowerpelt's eyes burned with curiosity, "Someone mentioned that Gingerfrost was beaten by an apprentice. Was that you?"

He nodded curtly when he saw Scarfoot and Crowstar approaching him. The ThunderClan deputy looked obviously suspicious and the leader looked as if he was about to burst with pride. No doubt, his son had just been named deputy at a measly eight moons!

"StarClan is playing jokes on us, are they not?" Scarfoot hissed at Burnheart. "Making apprentices deputies! Maybe ShadowClan are up to their old tricks!"

"Nonsense Scarfoot," Crowstar objected, still setting his warm gaze upon his son who was wriggling with distress. "Did you not see Burnheart fight? He is a skilled warrior and no doubt a honorable warrior!"

"Hello Crowstar," Flowerpelt meowed. Brightfur dipped her head in respect. Burnheart continued to look at the gray tom, and when he gave a subtle flick of his tail to leave the conversation, Burnheart stalked off towards Brackenclaw. When his friend saw him walking towards him, he was about to start off, but saw the ThunderClan leader close behind, he decided not to.

"So how are you, my son?" Crowstar murmured. "I wish I could forgive you for Junipercloud's action, but StarClan's will is not to be tampered with."

"I don't know what this prophecy thing is about, but I want nothing to do with it," Burnheart said bluntly. Crowstar looked as if he had just sat on a thorn. "I just want to be a loyal ShadowClan cat. Nothing more. I want to be with my clanmates in ShadowClan and be loyal to the clan I was raised in."

Crowstar considered that for a moment, then replied, "Are you sure you would not wish to join us for just a moon? I know that Oakstar is fair-minded and would gladly give you your position as deputy back should you find ThunderClan displeasing."

Burnheart considered that for a moment, then shook his head. "My clanmates would be shocked if they found out. I don't think they'd take me back."

"I think you are judging your clanmates too harshly, my son," he said. Galestar let out a yowl to summon all the cats and Crowstar said a swift good-bye and leapt up with the other leaders.

"I shall begin," Oakstar called, his voice rang throughout the island. _Someday, I will be up there, Burnstar, leader of ShadowClan_, he thought to himself. "Smokepelt, my deputy, was killed in a ThunderClan patrol. I have named his successor as Burnheart."

There was an eerie silence, then a caterwaul of congratulations.

"Futhermore, we have two new warriors, Brackenclaw and Sleetstorm," he announced. Then Oakstar continued to make threats to Crowstar who seemed much more laid back. _Perhaps he thinks I can stop Oakstar_, Burnheart thought frantically. Crowstar announced that he had not been trespassing on ShadowClan territory and that their nursery was full and their warriors were more than strong enough to defend their Galestar said that there was nothing for her clan to report. Wolfstar said that they had sent some foxes towards ShadowClan territory but lost them in some marshland.

"We'll keep an eye out," Oakstar replied and then the gathering was over.

"So how was your first gathering as a warrior? Were they nice to you?" Burnheart asked. Brackenclaw nodded. "Sorry I couldn't be there with you. Otherwise Flowerpelt and Brightfur would have been waiting for Smokepelt the entire time."

"You didn't even speak with them though!" he cried out, obviously annoyed. "I saw you talk with Crowstar! He's ThunderClan's leader, for StarClan's sake! That makes him the enemy, Burnheart you mousebrain!"

"I-I know, b-but I just wanted to ask, er, if the cat who saved my life off that gorge was at the gathering so I could thank them! They weren't at the last gathering," Burnheart lied. Brackenclaw bought the story and then Burnheart asked what he thought about the three cats he had spent his evening with and things came back to the way they were.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to update until the end of today. Gosh, these chapters are really catching up with me....Anyways, I hope you will take the time to review and set it to favorites or add to an alert list, but none of it is nessecary really.

Thanks!  
Marionettes


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"Okay, attack me," he told his apprentice the following morning. Stonepaw looked at him for a moment then darted forward in a frontal attack. Burnheart ducked Stonepaw's second incoming attack and the lunged in forward throwing the apprentice off to the side.

"Did I do okay?" Stonepaw asked, spring up off the ground and flinging the sand from his pelt.

"Frontal attacks on cats stronger than you are tend to be a bad idea," Burnheart said. Stonepaw nodded and launched himself once more, this time leaping up high, hoping to land on Burnheart's back.

Burnheart let him land the blow but when the white apprentice took hold of his pelt, Burnheart began to shake his body wildly and the apprentice was flung off to one side.

"Never willingly put yourself into a position where a stronger cat has the advantage," Burnheart told the apprentice. Stonepaw got up in a huff and nodded, ready for another go at it. "I think we'd better stop for the day. It looks like you've just run to the Moonpool and back."

Stonepaw dipped his head and let his mentor lead the way back to camp. Despite Stonepaw's weariness, they made it back to camp in a timely manner. Swiftstep was sitting next to Floodstream. Burnheart gave him an encouraging wink and told Stonepaw to eat some fresh-kill and get some rest.

"Burnheart!" Oakstar called when he spotted the ginger tom. Burnheart shot another look to Swiftstep and then padded up to his leader who was sitting with Stormtail and Wiseheart, by far the most senior warriors, and probably the right choice for deputy. Should Burnheart be killed in a ThunderClan raid or something, Wiseheart would most likely be the replacement.

"Hello. I just got back from a training session with Stonepaw-" he said but was cut off by Wiseheart.

"No need to explain yourself," he growled, obviously irritated. "The ThunderClan patrols on our territory have ceased however now we are getting single cats constantly by the border, alone."

"I don't think another attack would be a wise choice," Stormtail commented. "But Oakstar and Wiseheart want to attack."

"Well, we gave them a warning during the gathering, so I suppose it would be an acceptable thing to do," Burnheart said cautiously.

"Acceptable…do you think we should attack then?" Oakstar questioned.

"If it's just one cat, it suggests that they're not acting with the whole clan at their back," Burnheart replied, guarded. Did Oakstar regret appointing him deputy?

"He has a point," Stormtail pointed out softly. At least Stormtail, his mentor, was on his side.

"Very well. Let's try to talk with this ThunderClan warrior. Burnheart, gather a patrol to try to intercept the cat," Oakstar said with a dismissing tone. Burnheart turned away slowly and went to look for Swiftstep, Stonepaw and Ashpaw.

"So what are we doing?" Stonepaw inquired when they were a ways from camp. They were just a few minutes from the ThunderClan border. "Are going to attack ThunderClan?"

Stonepaw's eyes looked hopeful until Ashpaw said, "No furball! There are only four of us! We're on a spying mission!"

"Quite right. There has been a single ThunderClan warrior on our territory and we are trying to catch him or her," Burnheart told the two of them, and Swiftstep too. "We are not here to kill any cat, just to convince them to stay off of our land. So do not attack. Let me try to speak with them first."

Swiftstep looked pretty impressed with his reply but Burnheart tried to ignore it. As a deputy, a _very_ young one at that, was still a deputy and would talk and be treated like one. They settled in a patch of mushrooms to hide their scent and then waited for a few minutes.

Then they saw the cat. Burnheart recognized her right away, it was his sister, Firstpaw. He could feel Ashpaw's muscles go rigid.

"I can deal with this," Burnheart murmured, thinking quickly. "Go back to camp you three."

Swiftstep hesitated and then confirmed, "You're sure?"

He nodded curtly and flicked his tail in dismissal. Swiftstep gave him a look, he'd have to explain what was happening later. Firstpaw sat there contently, confident as if she had been there often. Swiftstep and the two apprentices were far behind him now so Burnheart stepped out of his hiding stop.

* * *

This chapter is substantially shorter because it was originally 2k words but I cut it here to add some suspense, and because I didn't want to upload a 2000 word chapter...so here it is. Chapter thirteen will be up soon!!

I hope you take the time to review and I also hope you liked my story!

Thanks,  
Marionettes


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Burnheart?" she said uncertainly, her voice wavering. He nodded but said nothing. "I'm Firstflight. I'm your sister."

"Yes, I know," he replied steadily. "Why are you on ShadowClan territory?"

"I wanted to meet you," she replied. "Mintwhisker told me not to come, but I came anyways. Is it true you're deputy?" Burnheart nodded. "You can't be older than we are!"

"Oakstar made me a warrior after the raid," Burnheart told her dismissively. "But are you sure you should be here? My leader sent a patrol to catch and kill, or imprison, the cat who was trespassing on our territory."

"But surely you couldn't harm Crowstar's daughter!" she protested weakly. Burnheart let out an exasperated sigh, and she quickly added, "Listen, I know it's no excuse, but I really wanted to meet you. I hoped you would find out about this and then come and meet me before then…"

Burnheart hesitated, not sure if he should tell her how Oakstar didn't trust him as a deputy. "I have already told you too much."

"But you're my brother!" she exclaimed as if that entitled her to know every ShadowClan secret.

"I am still ShadowClan," he said coldly, and turned away. He hoped she didn't follow his scent, but even so, he went first to the lake and then towards RiverClan territory. He could see a RiverClan patrol coming his way so he stayed clearly on his territory, but purposely in sight.

When they came close enough to scent them, he recognized that the scent wasn't RiverClan, but WindClan. At the head of the patrol was Galestar herself, and then Flowerpelt, Owltalon and his apprentice, Moorpaw. They were well within two fox-lengths of the lake so RiverClan couldn't challenge him, but Burnheart decided he would accompany them to where ever they were going, ShadowClan. They wouldn't cross through RiverClan and ShadowClan territory just to get to ThunderClan, that didn't make sense.

"Galestar," he said firmly as he intercepted their path. "What are you doing, trespassing on ShadowClan territory?"

"We are here to talk with your leader," she declared. The apprentice with them, Moorpaw, was trembled with fear. Owltalon looked much skinnier than when Burnheart had last seen him. Galestar looked the same, but she had always been on the thin side. Flowerpelt's appearance, however, was the most drastic. Her movement was taxed with weariness and her eyes looked as though she had not eaten for a moon.

"Has something happened to your prey?" Burnheart questioned before he allowed them to pass. The cats exchanged glanced among one another, when at last Galestar meowed yes in a deflated tone. Never before had Burnheart seen a leader as desperate. "I will accompany you to our camp."

"Make it swift," Owltalon murmured. Burnheart pretended he hadn't heard that remark and led them the long route to the ShadowClan camp.

"Who are they?" Floodstream asked when he led them into their camp.

"WindClan," he said. She dipped her head to Galestar, and he continued, "Where is Oakstar?"

"In his den," she replied. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Yes, will you take Rosefur and Swiftstep on a RiverClan border patrol?" he asked. The two cats perked when they heard their name and padded over when Floodstream explained what was happening.

"Burnheart…WindClan cats? What are they doing in the heart of our camp?" Wiseheart growled when their scent finally reached the secluded sections of the camp.

"We wish to speak with Oakstar," Flowerpelt growled at the intimidating brown tom. "This does not concern you."

"It does, actually. Burnheart is still an inexperienced deputy and Oakstar still values his senior warriors' opinions. I shall listen to your excuse," Wiseheart spat, more at Burnheart than Flowerpelt. Galestar ignored all of them and went herself to Oakstar who had by now stepped out of his den.

"Good to see you Galestar, what can my humble clan do for you?" he asked calmly.

"ThunderClan are pushing our shared boundaries. We wanted to know if you were experiencing the same problems. If you were, we wanted to warn you. Crowstar's warriors are fierce. If they are, we propose an attack," the leader declared.

Oakstar hesitated and then glanced to Wiseheart, and declared, "They have been pushing our boundaries. We have raided them once to show them what will happen, but it doesn't seem to have mattered. We'd be glad to attack them with you, Galestar."

Flowerpelt nodded confidently. The brown apprentice was still trembling, but the other three WindClan cats looked pleased. Wiseheart spoke next, "I think it is in our best interest to attack as soon as possible. Nightfall of today, even."

"Are you warriors fit enough to do that?" Oakstar asked, eyeing their skinniness.

"We'll be fine," Flowerpelt growled. "We shall meet at the Moonpool. That way, ThunderClan won't challenge your travel to meet us."

Burnheart nodded. Her plan made sense, "We will meet you at nightfall."

"Now out of out camp," Oakstar growled. "Burnheart, please escort them back to the RiverClan border."

Burnheart nodded and gestured for the four cats to follow them. He led them quickly out of camp, thinking quickly, he called for Stonepaw. They could practice some hunting on the way back. Stonepaw raced out of his den and with them, taking an immediate liking to the WindClan apprentice.

"Oakstar seems to regret his decision," Flowerpelt remarked softly. "You are a bit young to be deputy."

Burnheart flinched with her words, but he replied, "I know. But I couldn't turn it down."

"Was Wiseheart expecting to be made deputy?" she inquired casually.

"Yes. Many of the other senior warriors are upset with Oakstar's decision too. Moonpelt, Stormtail…Mousetail is furious," Burnheart confided. They took a casual pace. No point in tiring them out should they meet an aggressive RiverClan patrol. "What was it like when you were made deputy?"

"A bit more earned, I would say. Everyone expected it," she meowed confidently. "My first apprentice had just been made a warrior the previous day. It was because of her that ThunderClan got into our camp…"

"What does she think now?" Burnheart asked curiously. If he had the burden of the murder of the clan deputy upon him, he didn't know what he'd do.

"She died in that battle," Flowerpelt sighed.

"And Galestar made you deputy anyways?" Burnheart asked. She nodded. They had reached the RiverClan border and Stonepaw looked kind of sad to see Moorpaw go. Whispering into the apprentice's ear, he said, "You'll see him at the gathering, and at the battle if you can catch four shrews between here and camp."

"Really?" the apprentice's eyes lit up. Burnheart purred, and nodded and then watched the apprentice spring off into the pines. Burnheart rushed back to camp to help organize the raiding party.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Have you decided on who's going?" Burnheart asked Oakstar the second he walked into camp. He dearly hoped he wouldn't be going. He did not wish to battle any of his kin.

"You will go with Stormtail, Wiseheart, Cardinalflight, Sootwhisker, Floodstream and Sleetstorm and one apprentice. Swiftstep and Floodstream just gave their apprentices an assessment to decide between the three apprentices," Oakstar said wearily. "I will come too, but will remain at the Moonpool."

"I sent him on a hunting mission," Burnheart replied. Oakstar nodded in approval and padded away towards his den. Oakstar was getting old, but Burnheart didn't want to think about being leader. If he died it this battle, it wouldn't matter anyways.

So Brackenclaw and Swiftstep weren't going. He wondered if that was Wiseheart's way of getting even, but he had always thought of the senior warrior wasn't spiteful. He decided to go see Grayfoot. She was talking with Cardinalflight, who was quite pregnant at this point with the deceased deputy's kits.

"Hello Burnheart," Grayfoot purred as she pushed some leaves towards the queen. "This will help your milk supply when the kits come."

"Thank you Grayfoot," the queen replied.

"Where's Swampfur?" Burnheart asked.

"Collecting herbs," she replied softly. "You know, I've been thinking of retiring. I'm getting old, and Swampfur is competent to take care of my post."

Burnheart nodded. He wanted to stay, but Stonepaw had come back from his mission with five pieces of prey. Floodstream and Swiftfoot were talking with their apprentices. He went first to talk with his to friends.

"How did your apprentices do?" Swiftfoot asked.

"I sent him to catch four and he caught five," Burnheart said.

"If leaf-fall?" Floodstream exclaimed. He nodded. She continued, surprised at Stonepaw's hunting skills, "Amberpaw and Ashpaw had a little face off. Ashpaw won."

"Can we not take both?" Swiftfoot inquired. Stormtail, whom Burnheart hadn't noticed, padded up and nodded. "You'll take them both? They both did very well."

"From what I've heard, yes, we'll take them both. We're leaving now, so hurry up," the gray tabby meowed. Burnheart went to talk to the three apprentices and Floodstream to comfort the she-cat. The two toms eagerly followed behind the patrol of seven warriors and Oakstar.

"Greetings, Galestar," Oakstar dipped his head. In her patrol, Burnheart only recognized a few. Flowerpelt, Owltalon, Moorpaw, Ravenpelt and Dovefeather and a sandy brown tom whose name Burnheart recalled as Lightfoot. "I will remain here. I must talk with StarClan anyways."

Galestar narrowed her eyes, and then nodded. She signaled with her tail for all of them to follow her command. They all moved silently through ThunderClan territory. They reached their camp in a matter of moments and Burnheart took the liberty to remind all of the cats of the drop that he had nearly died of.

Galestar paused, then turned to the group of nearly fourteen warriors, to say, "We are here to keep them off of our territory. No kits or medicine cat's are to be slain. No warriors will be killed in vain and we will retreat when I signal it." She paused a moment to face their camp again, and gave a howling battle cry and the two clans descended upon the ThunderClan camp.

Burnheart raced into the camp, hoping dearly he wouldn't have to battle his mother, or father or any siblings. The first cat he saw was Eclipsefur, his father's sister. His paw landed a deep gash across her face and she leapt onto his back, scraping her claws down. He could feel his fur coming out in tufts, but he didn't care. He shook violently and the she-cat was thrown to the side. He leapt on top of her, pressing his paw to her neck. He waited until he could feel her body tremble with fear, and then let her go, a deep gash going down her neck. He saw Greenfern rush out of her den with a pawful of spiderwebs already.

ThunderClan were already into the fray, all prepared to risk their lives for the sake of their clan. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Flowerpelt being pinned down by a dark ginger she-cat, Gingerfrost. He took a running leap at her, knocking her off of the WindClan deputy. She struggled for a moment and let out a vicious hiss and she sunk her teeth into his neck. Burnheart shook wildly and the she-cat lost her grip. She was panting heavily and suddenly, Burnheart could feel Floodstream against his side.

"You again!" Gingerfrost snarled as she leapt at Burnheart who rolled to the side and heaved upward with his hindpaws. Gingerfrost flew into Floodstream's capable paws and Burnheart left the two she-cat's to wrestle it out.

"Thanks," Flowerpelt panted as she charged after Mintwhisker. Burnheart looked for another cat to tackle. He set eyes on Bluefoot, a silvery-blue she-cat. She reminded him of Floodstream, but her pelt was smokier.

"I remember you! You were that apprentice who fell of the cliff!" she huffed as Burnheart lunged for her neck. He caught hold of it. When he felt his teeth break the skin, he gave her a fierce shake then let her run off towards Greenfern.

"Never again will you even think of pushing our borders!" Galestar snarled as she clawed at Crowstar's face. He had a shallow wound underneath his eye and was panting heavily. Burnheart watched in fascination as the two leaders wrestled with each other.

"Burnheart! Watch out!" he heard Flowerpelt cry. He flew around to see Mintwhisker, his brother, fly at him. He rolled to the side and used the same trick he had used on Gingerfrost. When he was in midair, he kicked out with his hind paws to send him flying in the other direction. Looking around, he realized that none of the warriors were hurt. Moorpaw and Stonepaw were fighting Firstflight and Ashpaw was fighting another apprentice.

"Thanks," he thanked the WindClan she-cat as he faced his brother. His eyes revealed a deep hatred as he flung himself wildly at Burnheart. His claws struck wildly, no pattern to his swipes. He was lucky his face wasn't bleeding heavily. He kept backing away from his brother who's fury was now clearly apparent and accidentally stumbled over a stump.

"I knew you were dead the moment you fell off that cliff!" Mintwhisker hissed as he was about to land a death blow. Burnheart cringed, but to his surprise, didn't feel any stabbing pains. Then, he saw the pale tortoiseshell fur of Flowerpelt who had been running across the clearing to try to bowl into Mintwhisker. Burnheart's brother's claws were deep in her stomach and she let out a small cry.

She looked up at Burnheart, too out of breath to say anything. He knew his eyes were wide at the sight, so surprised that the she-cat would sacrifice her life for his. Maybe she knew about the prophecy.

"No! Flowerpelt!" he heard someone choke out. It was Lightfoot. Galestar was not watching too. She stalked up to Mintwhisker and pushed him over easily. He was numb with the shock of accidentally killing the beautiful she-cat, who was also the deputy of WindClan.

Mintwhisker had suddenly found himself at the paws of the merciless WindClan leader. Burnheart struggled up, and began to lick Flowerpelt's wounds, hoping to help. Greenfern suddenly appeared with a pawful of spiderwebs.

"No medicine cat can sit by and watch a noble warrior die," she announced. All fighting had ceased and they all silently watched Galestar and Mintwhisker, and probably Burnheart and Flowerpelt. Crowstar said nothing in objection so Greenfern began treating the beautiful warrior's wounds. Burnheart helped her carry her to her den. The deputy would not be returning to her camp any time soon. Too much movement would re-open the wound and make it worse and more prone to infection.

"I have a good right to kill you right now," Galestar hissed coldly. Burnheart knew that Mintwhisker was meeting the eyes of the most harsh glare he ever hoped to see. "But I swore not to kill any cats in vain tonight, and I will let you go."

Mintwhisker's chest heaved once more and he stood up, flung the dirt from his coat and walked towards the warriors den as if he were going to take a nap.

"Crowstar, I'd see to it that he learns the ways of the warrior code," Galestar growled, that menacing tone still apparent. "I expect my deputy to return to me in a moon and that you will stop pushing our borders."

"Of course," Crowstar said graciously. Galestar turned to her warriors and left camp in a refined manner.

"ShadowClan, follow me," Burnheart announced, taking control of the situation. Stormtail dipped his head in submission and Burnheart surveyed his warriors. Most of them had shallow wounds. They'd make it back to camp. Wiseheart, however, had an enormous belly wound and Burnheart wasn't sure if he'd back it back.

"I'll be fine," he growled when he saw Burnheart's hesitant look. "Hurry up. Flowerpelt will be fine. That mouse-brained warrior will learn and all will be fine. Oakstar will return to camp and everything will be back to normal."

There was a sympathetic look in the brown tom's gaze. Burnheart had gone through a lot and maybe Wiseheart was hoping not to make it any worse. They quickly made their way through their forest in silence and arrived back at their camp and departed to their dens for a night of deep rest.

* * *

There's chapter fourteen. and the 25 page mark in Microsoft Word and the 15,000 word mark! I hope you like my story and will continue to follow Burnheart's story, and review!!!!!

Thanks for reading,  
Marionettes


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The following day, Oakstar announced Grayfoot's formal retirement as a medicine cat. Swampfur looked pretty nervous, but Grayfoot said she might help a bit now and then as she just couldn't let go of her roots.

"So how did the battle go?" she inquired after tending to Burnheart's wounds. "I hear the WindClan deputy saved your life."

"She did. I don't know why…her mate looked pretty upset," he remarked.

"Is she at the ThunderClan camp?" she questioned. He nodded, and out of the corner of his eye saw Stonepaw approached. He looked to her to say something, but she beat him to it, "I understand. Go train with your apprentice. But don't forget me out here with Mousetail!"

"Of course I wouldn't!" he objected.

"I'm getting worried you're getting more mouse-brained every day," she explained in a teasing tone. "Look after him, will you Stonepaw?"

He nodded diligently, and Grayfoot turned towards the elder's den and Burnheart led him out of camp towards the shore where the soft sand was. Burnheart asked his apprentice how his first battle had gone. Stonepaw earnestly told him about how he and Moorpaw had fought of a warrior all by themselves and then he had seen Mintwhisker claw Flowerpelt.

"What will happen to Flowerpelt?" Stonepaw asked worriedly. "She was really nice to me…"

"She'll heal and then ThunderClan will allow her to go back to WindClan," Burnheart said, trying to be confident, but one could never be sure. "Now let's see that hunter's crouch."

Stonepaw began to stalk across one side of the clearing, having that same unevenness that Burnheart remembered fondly as _his _crookedness. He stifled a purr and explained to Stonepaw how to fix it. He tried again, improving slightly and Burnheart began to wonder how his apprentice had caught those five pieces of fresh-kill earlier.

"Stonepaw, I think it's time for you to have an assessment," Burnheart purred warmly after a few moments. Stonepaw's eyes brightened as he listened to his mission, which was to hunt near RiverClan's border.

Stonepaw ran into the forest and Burnheart waited a few minutes to give his apprentice a head start, and also to test his tracking skills.

His apprentice had already found a mouse hiding in the underbrush and was demonstrating more than capable hunting ability. Where had that stalking skill come from? Stonepaw easily caught the mouse and then Burnheart stepped out of his hiding spot.

Stonepaw looked confused, and asked, "I thought you were supposed to hide yourself!"

"I think we should be talking to Oakstar about making you a warrior instead," Burnheart purred. Stonepaw gasped and raced back towards camp to tell his siblings. Hopefully Amberpaw and Ashpaw would be reaching the end of their apprenticeship.

Burnheart knew Stonepaw was underage, but why keep him an apprentice if he was ready to be a warrior? He himself had been made warrior early and Stonepaw was more than ready for his warrior ceremony. Hopefully Swiftstep and Floodstream found themselves in the same circumstances. Cardinalflight wouldn't have her kits for another moon or so, which meant that there wouldn't be any apprentices in ShadowClan for a while.

He arrived in camp immediately to be approached by Oakstar. "I believe that Stonepaw is ready for his warrior ceremony."

"Yes, I can say the same for Amberpaw," Floodstream added when she overheard Oakstar's remark. Swiftstep padded up too, nodding. "They're a talented bunch of apprentices. They should have their warrior ceremony."

"There won't be any new kits until Cardinalflight has her litter, and then six moons later…but then I think Frostdawn is pregnant again…" Oakstar mused. Swiftstep glanced at Floodstream.

"Once Amberpaw became a warrior, I planned to move to the nursery," Floodstream told him quietly, giving a warm look to Swiftstep, who was purring softly. Oakstar nodded.

"Very well, I will hold their ceremony now," he said as he leapt up and summoned the clan. The three apprentices looked incredibly happy. He watched Stonepaw with pride and when the time came, he said his part with delight and satisfaction and chanted the three apprentices' new names: Amberlight, Stonestep and Ashtail.

"And now you can sit vigil, and we can take out night off!" Moonpelt remarked as he bounded off to get a good night of sleep. Burnheart went to the den a bit more concerned, remembering Flowerpelt's first apprentice, who had been killed during her vigil along with the deputy.

He shook the thought away, confident in Stonestep's warrior skills, and settled down into sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update. The holidays had messed up my writing groove.

I hope you like the update and Ch. 16 is coming soon!  
Marionettes


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"You vigil is over. Get some rest you three," Burnheart called to the three cats. They nodded in relief and made way to the den. More cats appeared and Burnheart named the first four he saw. "Stormtail, will you take Sootwhisker, Rosefur and Sleetstorm on the dawn patrol?"

His previous mentor nodded and the four cats made their way out of camp. Looking at the fresh-kill pile, he looked for some more cats to hunt.

"Brackenclaw, will you take out a few cats to hunt?" he asked his friend. He nodded and called to Swiftstep and Wiseheart. That took care of the morning. Grayfoot and Mousetail would need caring for. He'd have to talk to Oakstar about that.

"Burnheart," Swampfur approached him from behind. "Have you talked to Oakstar about whose to take care of the elders?" Burnheart shook his head. "Well, it's been relatively quiet, and I know how offended you warriors will be if you have to take care of them, so I can do it if you like."

"That would be a great relief," Burnheart said. "Thanks so much Swampfur."

"Thank StarClan I can be somewhat useful. I haven't done anything useful since Grayfoot left for the elder's den," he admitted. "And, StarClan sent me a dream…it was unclear, but they wanted you to do something you had done before…alone…but weren't supposed to do…"

"As a medicine cat, you're telling me to break the warrior code?" Burnheart asked.

"No, no, no. It wasn't as grave as breaking the warrior code, just out of the norm," Swampfur explained. Then Burnheart realized what it was: they wanted him to visit the Moonpool again. Maybe he could stop by the ThunderClan camp and check on Flowerpelt…after all, she _had_ saved his life.

"Will you take some cats out on the sun-high patrol please?" he asked Stormtail. She dipped her head and he raced out of camp. The sooner he was gone, the sooner he would come back so might as well get it over with.

He slowed down near the ThunderClan camp and looked for Greenfern, or some cat he was on good terms with, certainly not Mintwhisker. He waited for several minutes, and after deciding that no cat would come out, he decided just to walk straight into the ThunderClan camp.

"I have come to check on Flowerpelt," he announced openly, hoping no one would attack him. When no cat challenged his claim, he went towards Greenfern's den. The pale tortoiseshell lay on the ground, unmoving. At first, he feared she was dead, but then saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. Her wound was covered with crusty chewed up herbs and Greenfern was nowhere to be seen.

"Burnheart?" she whimpered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on you," Burnheart replied gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit on the thunderpeth," she admitted. "I…I don't know what overcame me to save you…"

"I'm glad you did. Mintwhisker probably would have kept clawing me," he replied, sitting within sight of the WindClan she-cat.

"Oh, hello Burnheart, what are you doing here?" Greenfern, said, poking her head out from an enclosed area of her den. "You'd better go though. Flowerpelt needs rest and you are wanted by your Clan."  
Burnheart dipped his head as Greenfern silently escorted him out of her camp. Once he was out of sight of the camp, he broke into a run towards the Moonpool.

It was nightfall and the Moonpool emitted an eerie glow. A reflection of him wavered on the surface. He slipped his paw into the water and Burnheart didn't hesitate to dunk his paw into the water and fall asleep. He was tired, and sleep came easily.

"So we meet again, Burnheart," the voice of Firestar came. And suddenly, Burnheart was sitting in a clearing. There was a tree in all four corners and a great rock in the center. He did not know this place. "Welcome to Fourtrees, the place of the gathering for many season."

"You were born many seasons after the clans left the forest," Russetstar added.

"I don't know what more I can do to fulfill your prophecy," Burnheart declared. The two leaders were seated upon the rock and were glaring down upon him. "I shouldn't have been made deputy! I'm too inexpierenced and I am going to make a terrible leader if Oakstar dies any time soon!"

The two ginger leaders glanced at each other, and Firestar spoke first. "A great danger is coming to ThunderClan. They are prepared to fight tooth and claw to defend their home- it is their right- but I'm afraid it will not be enough. That is why you were sent away all those moons ago."

"Leafbare is coming, but three more moons will rise before you skills will be needed," Russetstar added. "Think of what you will do."

Burnheart nodded, and the old forest faded from his mind, and he jerked away, stiff, at the Moonpool.

* * *

Sorry about these updates. I thought I had posted to chapter eighteen, but you guys are only on fifteen, so here's sixteen and I hope you guys will R&R!!

Hope you're enjoying my story!!!  
Marionettes


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"Where have you been?" Brackenclaw questioned, eyed him as he heaved into camp. "You look like a fox that's been dead for a moon!"

"I went to the Moonpool," he admitted. He could tell Brackenclaw. By his puzzled look, he obviously expected him to continue. "I…er…have dreams."

"From StarClan?" Brackenclaw confirmed.

"No! From the mouse I ate yesterday!" he growled sarcastically. "Sorry, I'm really tired. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Swiftstep wanted you to know that Floodstream moved to the nursery last night!" Brackenclaw called after Burnheart as he trudged towards the warrior's den. Burnheart flicked his tail signaling that he had heard, but said nothing. He was too tired to deal with Swiftstep or Floodstream.

He got in his nap and it was sunhigh. He quickly asked Rosefur, the only cat in the den, if the sunhigh patrol had been out. She nodded and Burnheart leniently walked out of the den to see if he could find Swiftstep.

"How are you, sleepy head?" Swiftstep meowed as he gave a friendly swipe to Burnheart. "Did Brackenclaw tell you about Floodstream?"

"She's in the nursery, I know," he purred. "Listen, did I ever tell you about the ThunderClan battle?" Swiftstep shook his head. "Well, what happened is Mintwhisker, a warrior in ThunderClan, he, well, he was about to kill me."

"He obviously didn't, so what does it matter?" Swiftstep pointed out.

"But the _reason_ he didn't kill me, is because when he was about to land a deathblow, the WindClan deputy, Flowerpelt, she ran in front of me and took the blow!" he explained. Swiftstep nodded, not surprised at all.

"Flowerpelt is the pale tortoiseshell, right?" Swiftstep confirmed, Burnheart nodded. "Well, that was lucky…unless you're thinking…" Burnheart guiltily glanced up. "It's _WindClan_ for StarClan's sake. No cat except our own would _dare _take a ShadowClan cat as a mate, Burnheart! Listen to yourself! You've got bees in your brains, honestly."

"No, but…if you'd been there, you'd have seen her expression," he objected. "There was this other cat, a sandy brown tom…Lightfoot, that's what his name was. He seemed so distressed, as if she was his mate, but Flowerpelt didn't give it a seconds notice."

Swiftstep nodded, and said conclusively, "Well, I'd just wait until the gathering, and see if you can talk to either of them."

"Yeah…I suppose," he sighed. He turned around, dejectedly, and saw the sunhigh patrol coming in, Amberlight, Cardinalflight and Sootwhisker. "Anything worth reporting?"

"The river is flooding, and the lake's shoreline has risen a good three fox-tail lengths," Cardinalflight meowed. "I'm sure the RiverClan camp is flooded, but we didn't see any trace of them."

"It won't come up to our camp, right?" Amberlight fretted.

"It never has," Sootwhisker shrugged. "But we should send some warriors to check on RiverClan. If the river is flooding, they might come to our territory, instead of towards horseplace."

"The gathering is in a few days, so we can just talk to them then," Cardinalflight objected.

"Come. We have to tell Oakstar, and then we'll decide from there," Burnheart decided. Cardinalflight and Sootwhisker followed him, but Amberlight went to the nursery to see Floodstream.

"What do you think we should do?" Oakstar questioned.

This was his chance! Burnheart thought, this was his chance to prove himself! "I think we should keep a temporary watch on the river and lake, and then talk to RiverClan at the gathering. If the river gets higher, we might want to sent a messenger to WindClan to see if RiverClan was pushing those borders."

Oakstar nodded, "See to it."

It was a dismissal, so the three cats hurridly left his den. And Cardinalflight offered to watch the border. Sootwhisker offered too. "Don't go by yourselves. If RiverClan do want to come into our territory, one warrior won't be enough."

"I'll take Stormtail, Brackenclaw and Rosefur," Sootwhisker said. Cardinalflight had already called to Wiseheart and Sleetstorm."

By now, there was a crowd gathered to hear about what had happened. He quickly explained that the river was flooding, and that he wanted a hunting patrol to go towards the ThunderClan border. Swiftstep offered to take Stonestep and Ashtail. The three cats left and Burnheart went to see Floodstream.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Seventeen

Burnheart was satisfied. The clan was happy, healthy, and fierce. They had an edge on the forest and no cat could stop them. They were the most fierce, ferocious and the other clans knew it. He had quickly learned how to moderate the clan, but slowly, Oakstar's abilities deteriorated. He had spoken with Swampfur over and over again. The only thing that they could do for Oakstar was hope he died peacefully.

Frostdawn and Floodstream had their kits. Stealthkit, Frostdawn's only kit, was a pale gray tabby tom and almost ready to be apprenticed. Floodstream's litter of two was also ready to be apprentices- Fawnkit and Foxkit. Cardinalflight's litter had come too, of three: Smokekit, Risingkit and Thornkit.

Wiseheart had retired to the elder's den and Burnheart was finally respected within the clan. They had seen him prove himself worthy over the few seasons that he had been deputy. It was greenleaf was fading and leaffall was approaching.

And there was the prophecy. Burnheart didn't quite know what to do about it. It seemed as though Firestar and Russetstar were waiting for Oakstar to die. Burnheart was certainly not ready for Oakstar to die.

"When are Fawnkit and Foxkit going to be apprenticed?" Swiftstep asked on a raining greenleaf day.

"After the next gathering, that's for sure," Burnheart said. "Oakstar wants Stealthkit to go to the gathering before Fawnkit and Foxkit. Sorry, but he thought it would be nice for Frostdawn. She's going to retire after Stealthkit is apprenticed."

"You were a lucky apprentice. You had four apprentices taking care of one elder," Swiftstep mused. Burnheart nodded seriously. "Want me to take a hunting patrol?"

"Yes. That would be very nice actually," Burnheart said. "I have to go find someone for a sunhigh patrol too."

"I can go," Moonpelt offered. Burnheart nodded in thanks and the white tom beckoned to Ashtail and Sleetstorm. Swiftstep had called to Amberlight and Cardinalflight and suddenly, the camp seemed pretty empty. Although ShadowClan was enormous, sometimes Burnheart felt like he was alone in the camp.

"Burnheart, we need to talk," Swampfur approached him uneasily. Burnheart dipped his head and followed the brown tabby towards the medicine cat's den. "Oakstar will not survive till the next gathering."

The orange tom stared numbly at his medicine cat. He recovered form the shock a few moments later, and said hoarsly, "Does Oakstar know he's dying? And from what? He seemed perfectly fine on the dawn patrol yesterday!"

"I…don't know if he knows that he's dying. Something is wrong internally, and I can't do much to help it. Nothing is physically wrong, but…he's aching for something. I can't figure out what it is," he said hopelessly. Burnheart nodded sympathetically. He knew how hard it must be for Swampfur to be utterly useless.

"Do you think we should tell him that he's dying?" Burnheart asked. Swampfur shrugged.

"It's up to you," he replied. He nodded, deciding not to tell.

"Badgers!" came a piercing cry. Burnheart whipped around to see Ashtail and Sleetstorm flying into the camp with at least seven badgers close behind.

"Where's Moonpelt?" Stormtail growled as she intercepted a badger headed straight towards the nursery. The both shot each other a look, then were taken away by Swampfur. Stormtail bowed her head. Burnheart recalled that had the same mother- Winterberry, an elder who had died a few moons before Grayfoot had brought him to the clan.

Without giving another thought to it, he launched himself at an incoming badger, raking his hind claws up and down it's pelt. It let out a squeal and Burnheart sunk his claws into it's back, and jumped off. It ran away.

Rosefur and Sootwhisker were team fighting off another badger and Stormtail had fought of f one and was fighting another. Mousetail and Wiseheart were glaring at one, both preparing to fight, which left three more badgers on the rampage. Then he remembered Oakstar.

Burnheart bolted to his leaders den, to see an enormous badger sink it's claws into Oakstar's neck. He let out a hoarse yelp, looking his deputy straight in the eye. He began purring softly as Burnheart leapt onto the badger, giving it a fierce bite to the neck.

"I know, don't say anything," Oakstar murmured softly. "I've seen you talk with Swampfur for the past season. I'm no fool…but StarClan is right…you are the right warrior to save my clan…"  
"But your clan doesn't need saving," he objected softly.

"All clans need saving," he meowed, suddenly fierce and alert. "It is your turn to burn our all the evils of the lake. All of the evils in the clans. All of the evil in-"

He choked on something, let out a small cry, and his eyes unfocused, looking at something behind Burnheart. A second later, he was gone. Burnheart let out a small cry, and then kicked off the dead badger and turned from the cave.

All of the badgers were gone. Two of them lay dead in the camp. Most of the warriors had some scratches, but seemed, for the most part, fine. The queens were starting to carefully come out of the nursery and the kits trembled inside the nursery.

"Where is Oakstar?" Sootwhisker asked nervously. He had come to phrase the one question everyone's worry.

"A badger killed him," he said softly. "I was just a few seconds too late..."

They all bowed their heads, murmuring softly. Brackenclaw stepped up to help Burnheart pull out Oakstar's body. Brackenclaw whispered an 'I'm sorry', and took a hold of the dead leader's scruff and dragged the brown tabby into the clearing. Swiftstep's hunting patrol seemed to have come back about midway through the battle, and Burnheart sat next to his leader for the last time. He'd have to choose a deputy, but first, he'd have to travel to the Moonpool and receive his nine lives.

* * *

Okey, here's chapter eighteen. Chapter nineteen is going to take a while to come out. I have to find 9 dead kitties....Some ideas as to what to give Burnheart and some cats to give 'em to him would be appreciated. :D

Hope you like it!!  
Marionettes


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Burnheart rose first the following morning. It was foggy and a biting chill had settled on the ShadowClan forest. Maybe it was a sign. ShadowClan was entering tough times. Swampfur was sitting outside of his den, ready to take Burnheart to the Moonpool.

A shiver ran through his spine and he approached his medicine cat. In silence, they traveled swiftly to the Moonpool, meeting no resistance from ThunderClan or WindClan. Burnheart laid his paw in the chilly water and closed his eyes.

"Will it be different?" Floodstream asked as she settled into her moss bed next to Brackenclaw's bed, and Burnheart's empty bed. "That he's leader now?"

"Who knows? We'll just have to hope tomorrow comes quickly. I think he'll still be the same cat," Brackenclaw replied slowly. Floodstream nodded, still unsure of herself and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly.

It had rained that night and little droplets of water decorated the ShadowClan camp. Although Burnheart had known Swampfur for many seasons, they did not speak to each other on their way to the Moonpool. All Burnheart could think about was how so many seasons had passed since Firestar had given him three moons until catastrophe. It had been so many more.

"Are you ready?" Swampfur said as they closed in on the Moonpool.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Burnheart replied as they stepped up to the placid pool. Burnheart placed his paw tentatively on the edge and sleep came easily as it so often had.

"Welcome, at last, Burnheart," Russetstar announced as the she-cat stepped forward. Burnheart dipped his head and seated himself comfortably in the familiar hollow of Fourtrees- a place unknown to him, and yet he felt peace in the sandy clearing. Eight more cats appeared in from the mist that shrouded Fourtrees. Three were easily recognizable: Oakstar, Smokepelt, and Firestar. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Burnheart nods. Russetstar flicks her tail and Burnheart can feel the once-stable sand slipping out from beneath his paws, and yet it is still there. It is as though they were sifting Burnheart, letting the bad slip away and all the good remain in him. Yet still felt incomplete with this part removed from him. As though it was raining and that with every droplet that fell from his pelt, it took away a piece of something that was forever him.

"Are you ready for you first life? Russetstar asked. Burnheart nodded hesitantly, not quite sure what to expect. "Then I shall give you your first life. With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well to make what you believe to be the right decisions to guide your clan for the coming darkness."

Russetstar and he touched noses. A surreal feeling of grandeur, of confidence overwhelmed Burnheart; and then it plummeted to this feeling of anguish, and disappointment. It plagued him for a few more moment and then went away. Burnheart was left struggling for breath.

Firestar stepped forward next. Burnheart could clearly see the puzzled looks on Oakstar and Smokepelt's faces. "With this life, I give you bravery. Let it help you lead your clan through it's darkest hour," Firestar declared as he touched noses with Burnheart. Burnheart filled with this sense of enlightenment and surety and courage. It was overwhelming, but he also felt this looming fear. He was unable to give a word for it, but it terrified him.

"I hail you as your new name, Burnstar. Your old life is no more, you have received the nine lives of a true leader," Russetstar declared. Her voice rang through the hollow and Burnstar knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"Have you thought about who you want to appoint as deputy?" Swampfur asked. Burnstar shook his head. "We should be back in time to give you plenty of pondering space."

Burnstar nodded as they quickly moved through ThunderClan territory. He didn't want to meet Crowstar in a patrol or any part of his family. He moved quickly through the woods. They arrived at the camp quite timely. It was about sunhigh.

Very slowly, his clanmates started appearing, looking at him expectantly. Burnstar saw Floodstream and Brackenclaw come out and Swiftstep behind them. He gazed at his friend and turned to his Clan.

Burnstar didn't know who to appoint as the deputy. An older warrior, more experienced warrior perhaps, but none of them were particularly fond of him. He could appoint a friend, but then the experienced warrior would be upset. It would be one of the most important decisions he made, and he couldn't even think who to chose.

He did not know who to choose at all. He would have to decide pretty soon. At least he had until moonhigh to choose.

"All cats old enough to catch prey, gather here beneath the low branch," he said. It felt unfamiliar to be up above his clanmates, but he would soon grow used to it he hoped. "I say these words before the body of Oakstar that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Stormtail shall be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

She looked up to him and he could see the proud glint in her eyes and flicked his tail in acknowledgement. She purred softly and said how she wished to serve ShadowClan to her best abilities and was honored by StarClan for the position.

"Also, Stealthkit is ready to become an apprentice. Sootwhisker, you have shown your worth many times over, it is time for you to become a mentor," Burnstar continued. As he continued the ceremony, he could only think of how his clan would sleep happy tonight with all these ceremonies and he would be plagued with the horrors of his fate and the prophecy presented.

* * *

So I reuploaded this chapter. Mostly because there was the confusion of the Stonepaw, Ashpaw and Amberpaw being apprenticed twice (yeah.. woops) and a typo. Sorry

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will have time to review!  
Marionettes


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Burnheart slept in Oakstar's old den knowing that his blood has been spilt not days ago in this very den. Stoneclaw and Amberlight had taken the liberty to replace the sand in the den with fresh sand from the lakefront. As he settled down, he could not think of what horrors lay ahead for him.

In the morning, he remembered no dreams but the eerie feeling still hung over him. Stormtail had offered to take the dawn patrol with Moonpelt and Sleetstorm. Sootwhisker had taken Stealthpaw on an introduction to hunting and Swiftstep was about to go hunting with Brackenclaw. All was well. The clan was healthy, happy, and fierce. ThunderClan had stopped pushing the borders and WindClan was satisfied and RiverClan was being their usual non-invasive selves.

It was up to ShadowClan to stir up the forest.

"Burnstar," Swampfur interrupted his trail of thought. "StarClan has sent me another sign. Whatever they warned you about before is going to happen soon…I wish you would share more with me but what I do is what you make of it."

" I know. I wish I had the words to explain more Swampfur," Burnstar replied. Swampfur nodded then quietly returned to his den. Burnstar wished he could somehow tell his Medicine Cat everything, but he just didn't know how to.

"Burnstar," someone called from outside his den. The scent told him it was Brackenclaw. "WindClan deputy is here- Flowerpelt?"

"What?" Burnstar studdered, clearly unable to hide his alarm. The WindClan deputy stepped into his den tentatively, as if she thought he was going to attack her. "You can relax. You're welcome here, but I don't understand why you didn't go to WindClan…"

"Since I remained in ThunderClan longer than planned, Galestar appointed another deputy," she explained. "Owltalon…"

"Ok, so whats the problem?" Burnstar asked. "Brackenclaw, can you find Stormtail for me, if she's back please?"

He dipped his head and slipped out of the den. "We've never been particularly fond of each other. Especially now that he and Lightfoot are close…"

"So you are no longer welcome in WindClan?"

"Well…yes," she said. Stormtail poked her nose the den to sit down and listen.

"What? That can't be StarClan's will! That shouldn't happen. You're the rightful deputy. What about Galestar?"

"I don't know, something's changed," she said hopelessly. At this point, Stormtail understood what had happened.

"There really isn't much we can do Flowerpelt. We can't wage war with WindClan with the purpose just to kill Owltalon…" she remarked.

"No, no I don't want that. I just need a place to stay until the next gathering," she said.

"It will be the first gathering I will go to as a leader. Would it be wise for me to go and also get into a quarrel with Galestar with a fugitive deputy?" he mused.

"I am not a fugitive!" she growled. Stormtail gave her a look and she piped down.

"You can stay in ShadowClan for now," Burnheart decided. "And you may come to the next gathering  
"Thank you," she said.

"Until then, you will hunt and patrol with our warriors?" Stormtail inquired. Flowerpelt nodded and left the den. "I smell the workings of StarClan. Galestar is a wise and gifted leader…"

"I know. Perhaps it is a trap, to give ThunderClan some eyes in our clan," Burnstar replied. "Have someone watch her, someone unsuspecting- Wiseheart maybe?"

"I'll see to it. Meanwhile, I'll try to keep her off the borders," Stormtail agreed and slipped out of Burnstar's den.

"So how's being leader? I feel as though we haven't talked in moons," Brackenclaw remarked.

"I know you can't talk about the ceremony, but just give us some hints! Is it something you would go through again?" Stonefoot asked eagerly. Burnstar shook his head as he took another bite of the vole he was eating. "That tough, huh. Well, I probably won't be leader anyways."

"I doubt even Burnstar could run through nine lives fast enough for you to be leader anyways," Floodstream remarked. "And by the way, you need to think about making Foxkit and Fawnkit apprentices. They're almost too big for the nursery."

"He'll get to that, don't worry," Swiftstep comforted.

"It'll happen soon. Meanwhile, any ideas for mentors? I was thinking Rosefur and Sleetstorm?" Burnstar suggested.

"Give Rosefur a break! She had a pawful with Brackenclaw!" Swiftstep teased playfully. Brackenclaw gave him a look, and Swiftstep added more seriously, "Sleetstorm and Stormtail perhaps? When is Moonpelt planning to retire?"

"Soon. Swampfur mentioned talking to him about it, but not that soon. I could talk to him about training another apprentice. I was thinking of giving Cardinalflight's kits to Ashtail, Stonefoot and Amberlight…" Burnstar said.

Stonefoot's eyes lit up and said, "Really? You mean, I'll be training an apprentice soon?"

"Keep your fur on!" Floodstream remarked. "It's a lot of work to put in and takes up a huge amount of time."

"Well, Amberlight wasn't really the tamest of apprentices. She never runs out of energy," Swiftstep remarked as he got up to put away the carcass of the mouse he had eaten.

"None of those three were particularly calm," Burnstar joked, playfully batting a paw at his former apprentice. It was at that point that he saw Flowerpelt wandering around the camp with a piece of prey in her jaws, rather lonely. He beckoned to her to come to his group to eat.

She sat down quietly and began eating her shrew.

"Hi, I'm Stonefoot," the gray tom introduced after a brief silence. "You're Flowerpelt, right? You saved Burnstar's life during the ThunderClan raid…"

"Um…yes that was me," she mumbled.

"How does ShadowClan prey taste in comparison to WindClan?" Brackenclaw inquired.

"Different. Its not really any worse, or better I suppose."

"Burnstar!" someone shouted from just outside camp.

"Not again…" he mumbled under his breath as he got to his feet to greet whoever else stumbled upon their camp. He caught the scent immediately- it was Firstflight. Her ear was split and bleeding and there were tufts of fur missing from her pelt.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

"What has happened?" Burnstar said gently. He knew his clanmates did not know what was happening and he was not inclined to tell him- at least not yet. He just prayed to StarClan that she would not mention their shared father.

"WindClan attacked us! They came for _her_ but she had already left. She said that she would return to WindClan alone…" Firstflight choked up. She attempted at giving Flowerpelt a glare but she was too weak and vulnerable that it did not work.

"I see. We should send a patrol over to clarify and check on ThunderClan," Burnstar said to Stormtail who was already at his side. "I will go. Stormtail, stay here and guard the camp should WindClan decide to attack."

"Surely they won't!" Stormtail objected.

"You never know," Burnstar sighed. "Swiftstep, Brackenclaw, Ashtail, Rosefur and Amberlight?"

They all nodded and willingly followed him towards ThunderClan territory. The patrol of seven coursed through the forest in silence. They were making good time and arrived at ThunderClan territory just before sun-high.

"Pleased to see you here Burnstar," Crowstar said, almost meekly. "As you probably heard, WindClan attacked. If they are the evil you were destined to defeat, then may StarClan light your path because it is certainly one I would not wish to tread."

"Were they strong?" Burnstar asked.

"As if TigerClan and LionClan were fighting beside them. Before, WindClan was plenty powerful under Galestar and Cricketstar but this is…" Scarfoot said, padding up to the two leaders. Burnstar's party had gone to survey ThunderClan's state and it was just Crowstar, Scarfoot and he talking together. "And not to mention, there were far to many cats for the WindClan territory to feed. I don't know where they got all those extra paws, but it far surpassed the regular size of WindClan."

"I see. Is your clan capable of coping without some help? If you want, I can have a few warriors stay behind to help out with patrols and such until your clan recovers," Burnstar offered.

"That is kind of you, but it would be best for them to remain at your camp," Crowstar answered. Burnstar dipped his head and turned to listen to Rosefur's brief summary. There wasn't a warrior or apprentice without a mark left by WindClan. All the kits were safe but one queen had been pretty scratched up. Their medicine cat was fine and no one was dead, but Eclipsefur had a nasty wound that could possibly prove fatal according to Greenfern.

"Feel free to contact us if you need any more help. If there is anything else, I would like to return to ShadowClan," Burnstar announced.

Crowstar shook his head, and told him, "Thank you for your help and may StarClan light your path."

* * *

"How did they look?" Swampfur inquired when they returned to the ShadowClan camp. Everyone seemed alright, which put Burnstar's mind at rest. He had been worried that WindClan might have raided their camp while he had been away.

"Alright. WindClan definitely left an impression," Burnstar replied glumly. He was not looking forward to his fate. "Is Flowerpelt around?"

"Right here. I presume you wish to know what else happened," she sighed.

"Yes. That'd be convenient," Burnstar growled.

"Galestar is slowly…dying. From what I understand, Owltalon is just…manipulating her to his will. He brought in rouges from beyond Clan territory who are living just beyond WindClan territory to…"

"Like Scourge," Burnstar summed up.

"Except the leader of the rouges is not interested in taking of the forest. Owltalon is intelligent and rigged it so they gain assurance of their safety in Clan territory in return for helping Owltalon conquer it, which is nothing!" she explained. Her dissatisfaction was clear and her attempt to control her rage was bursting.

"Why did you not share this earlier?" Swampfur remarked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But let me finish. It's not the end of it. They figure their main foe is ThunderClan so now that they have substantially weakened them, I expect their next attack will be at the gathering when all the leaders and medicine cats will be present and many of the deputies and strong warriors. They won't have to burn through the entire clan if they just strike at the gathering," she explained.

"I need you to go to RiverClan and ThunderClan to explain this," Burnstar said quickly. Looking around, Swiftstep and Brackenclaw had apparently been listening to the entire conversation. "Swiftstep, Brackenclaw take Flowerpelt to WindClan quickly and have her explain everything and then to ThunderClan. Stormtail, please go with them."

The gray she-cat nodded and Flowerpelt explained the situation in quick, urgent words as the four cats hurried out of camp.

"There was a prophecy sent to ThunderClan when I was born," Burnstar said quietly to Swampfur. Now was the time to share Firestar's prophecy. "Incase you didn't know, Grayfoot was given to me from Greenfern at a young age because Junipercloud was told to give me away, by StarClan. The prophecy was that 'from the enemy comes the blaze of the lion and the heart of a true warrior who will save your clan.' This was sent to ThunderClan. I am a descendent of Firestar so it makes sense, I think."

"A prophecy was sent to RiverClan and one to here as well. And maybe one to WindClan. The prophecy sent here was 'the fiery shadows will rise above the storm to quell its rage.' And now it comes together. If only we'd asked Stormtail to inquire about a prophecy sent to Rushtail…"


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

"Do you really think they'd consider an attack during the gathering?" Swiftstep poked his nose into Burnstar's den early. He was barely able to contain his sincere curiosity. Floodstream was right behind him, eager to hear his question. In fact, it seemed the entire clan was huddling outside his camp. They'd had the night to ponder the consequences and word got around pretty fast. Stormtail's patrol had apparently returned in the night and found it fit not to alert him.

"More relevant question is how is ThunderClan?" Burnstar replied nonchalantly.

"About that…" he trailed off as Stormtail stepped forward quickly.

"Easy to predict, Owltalon drove Flowerpelt from the camp, calling her a traitor-" she began.

Why hadn't he thought of that! Of course Owltalon wouldn't want her threat to his power, it was a bad idea to try to send her back. "Where is she now?"

"Well, we need to address that. I offered her a few days to stay at our camp until she decides what to do," she said quietly.

"That was a fair decision, I see no reason why she can't," he replied as evenly as possible, trying to contain the bursting delight he got from hearing that news. ShadowClan needed all the paws it could get and Flowerpelt was a respectable warrior. "Now, if you'll let me get out of this den we can address our plans for the gathering."

Swiftstep, rather embarrassed all of the sudden, quickly stepped out of the den as if the ground was on fire. There was a crowd outside of his den and it took a few moments for them to reorganize.

"Now, about this gathering…" Brackenclaw reminded him.

"Right, well, I would rather not take Swampfur should they choose to attack- however that might prove inacceptable and make us look paranoid," Burnstar thought aloud. "I will definitely not be taking apprentices," he could hear Stealthpaw sigh.

"Speaking of apprentices, Cardinalflight's kits are ready to be apprenticed," Stormtail murmured silently.

"I would love to mentor one," Swiftstep mentioned, unheard by most but heard enough to make a few purr with amusement.

Now having the time to actually compose his thoughts, Burnstar announced, "Stormtail, Sleetstorm, Brackenclaw, Stonefoot, Amberlight and Ashtail will be coming with me to the gathering. Should leave enough warriors around here incase there is an attack."

"What about me?" it was the voice of Flowerpelt, rather meek, but still hers.

"Do you want to come? Owltalon will most certainly be there…" Burnstar trailed off. What he didn't want to say is that she might be what would give him incentive to _start_ a fight. What if he accused them of sheltering a traitor? Give him amble excuse for an attack. Or at least, more so than Burnstar wanted to give him.

Maybe she understood what he was getting at, either way she backed off while Burnstar ran off a list of what Moonpelt should do in his absence.

"Can we speak privately?" Stormtail stepped forward. Flowerpelt, too, looked as if she wished to speak with him but she would have to wait. This was the perfect opportunity for Burnstar to ask whether or not she had gotten any hints from Rushtail. He nodded as they quickly stepped into his den. "Rushtail mentioned something to deliver to you. He said you'd understand it…"

"Perfect, I was hoping this would happen," Burnstar breathed a sigh of relief and gestured for her to continue. She didn't, nor wouldn't, understand what was happening between him and StarClan but that couldn't be helped.

"He said that there were two paths for a fire, both at a high price," she said, straining to remember. "One path at the price of scorching the beautiful forest and plants, and the other at the prices of being extinguished by the waters."

Burnstar considered this for a moment, immediately he could tell that neither path sounded good. "Thank you. get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

She dipped her head and backed out of his den. Flowerpelt was waiting outside to speak with him. Stormtail recited Rushtail's words with such innocence to their meaning, standing with Flowerpelt, he wondered if the prophecy referred to her. Then another more vicious thought coursed through his mind when he caught Floodstream and Swiftstep sharing a meal together near the nursery. Did the prophecy refer to Flowerpelt as the beautiful forests and plants that he was burning, and Floodstream as the power that will somehow put out his fire?

"You okay? You seem a bit overwhelmed…" Flowerpelt remarked in her sensible manner. "If you want some time to ponder, I can come back another time…"

"No its okay, what did you wish to speak with me about?" he asked her. Her logical manners were a flood of refreshing straight-forwardness in contrast to the evasive tendencies of StarClan.

"I was just wondering if you had any thought to what I should do, as a friend," she inquired.

Burnstar paused and considered her question. He gave it hard thought and then replied carefully, "I think you should go to whichever clan made you feel the most at home."

She, too, took time to think about what he said and then dipped her head and padded off gently. Burnstar took a sigh of relief and watched the beautiful she-cat wander over to Rosefur and Sleetstorm. In a quick glance, the clan looked happy, healthy and had an edge on the forest like no other. But at the back of Burnstar's mind, the conflict with WindClan and StarClan's numerous prophecies were muddled in his mind. For perhaps the next day until the gathering, he could forget about his worries and just enjoy clanlife.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is a little short. :/

3 Marionettes


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

It was a shamefully beautiful day the following morning, the day of the gathering. The warriors named previously were well fed and rested and ready to depart at a his notice. Having the night to think about what was happening left him with the realization that his leadership almost wasn't deserved. He was glad to have it, but surely there were other warriors more suited to the job perhaps? Wiseheart was clearly capable of handling the clan.

"A word with you before you go," Swampfur approached Burnstar as the cats who had been chosen to go were starting to congregate. Burnstar nodded and followed the brown tabby towards a more private area. "I have had absolutely no warnings from StarClan about this gathering…"

"So I should just about expect anything?" Burnstar clarified. Swampfur nodded and Burnstar left briskly. That was helpful. The six cats he had assigned to attend the gathering with him looked ready for a fight. Burnstar hoped it wouldn't come to that.

ShadowClan arrived last. Galestar, Wolfstar and Crowstar were already settled and waiting for them. He tried searched for Owltalon among the WindClan cats but there wasn't enough time. The glare that Wolfstar was sending his way made his fur bristled. He didn't think they were that late but maybe they were.

"The gathering may finally begin," Wolfstar announced quickly. He had an admirable presence and did justice to RiverClan. "I will report first on behalf of RiverClan. Prey is plentiful however several of our elders have caught greencough and Rushtail suggests other clans should start monitoring their warrior's health more carefully to pick up on it early. We have lost one elder, Cloudfoot, to it."

"There is lots of catnip in our woods Wolfstar, if your supplies run short feel free to come an take some," Greenfern called out. Wolfstar nodded his head in thanks and then looked to Crowstar to continue the meeting. Wolfstar was in for a shocker as RiverClan wasn't involved in the WindClan affair and so this would all be news to him.

"I would like to announce before you speak, Crowstar if you don't mind, that our former deputy, Flowerpelt, has proven traitor and abandoned our clan at the cost of Owltalon's apprentice, Moorpaw's life. If you see her, treat her as you would a traitor and a murderer," Galestar proclaimed. "In her place, I have named Ravenpelt her successor."

Burnstar was shocked and he could see the same emotion on the faces of his warriors. They sheered on the black she-cat but immediately knew it was trouble for her. Burnstar caught Owltalon's eye and they gazed at each other for a few moments. The WindClan warrior was obviously furious with his leader.

Crowstar approached him in midst of the cheering and quickly murmured, "I came prepared for a fight and so did my warriors. I would hate to backstab you but I know a way to get a fight started. Are your warriors prepared for a fight?"

"It's a gathering, surely the WindClan warriors will restrain themselves," Burnstar objected. "But yes, my warriors are willing and waiting for a fight."

"Do you have something to say Crowstar? Surely whatever can be said to our ShadowClan friend can be shared publicly," Galestar said viciously. Apparenlty Galestar wasn't nearly close to her deathbed as Flowerpelt thought she was.

"I just wanted to confront him about Flowerpelt because one of my patrols caught her scent headed towards the ShadowClan border. They found it strange and told me because she had told us upon leaving out camp how she had left for WindClan as one would exspect," Crowstar announced. "Are you harboring that traitor?"

Burnstar thought carefully about this. His response would either launch the clans into a bloody battle or perhaps keep them at peace. The ThunderClan warriors wanted this as their revenge on WindClan but the RiverClan cats had no quarrel…

"Yes. Flowerpelt has been in our camp for the past few days and ShadowClan will defend her to the last breath. We believe she has committed no such sins," he declared. Before any cat sprung, he added hastily, "I just wish every cat to remember who they believe their enemies to be."

"She is a traitor!" Owltalon hissed from the audience.

"Owltalon, this is no matter to get upset-"

"She murdered my apprentice! She deserved to-" he spat to be cut off from Wolfstar.

"Anything else to report?" he said hastily, trying to preserve the peace but it was too late. The moon stood in the sky unblocked by anything and the WindClan cats were already moving towards ShadowClan.

Owltalon, of course, was the first warrior to attack and he lunged straight for Burnstar. Having the higher ground, Burnstar was able to back up and a quick paw to the face knocked the already unsteady warrior over. He did not wish to kill but Owltalon surely did. He was back on his feet in a heartbeat. The noise around Burnstar seemed distorted and if anyone was shouting at him, he surely wouldn't hear. Owltalon was a greater threat.

"How dare you shelter that traitor!" he growled as he lunged squarely for Burnstar. The warrior was talented but Burnstar was obviously more composed and he launched himself at the dark warrior. With greater force, Burnstar knocked and pinned Owltalon to the ground and snarled. Burnstar raked his claws down his belly and left him there, not wanting to kill the cat.

Surveying the fighting cats, he noticed the RiverClan cats were already launching themselves into the lake and swimming back to their camp. Weak-willed, all of them. Thankfully, the ThunderClan cats had picked up that the attack was really just an excuse for the previous WindClan raid. Ravenpelt was in a fierce battle with Amberlight, who seemed to be holding her own.

"You wouldn't dare!" Galestar's voice rang clear amidst the blurred noises and Burnstar whirled around in time to see Owltalon slash his claws across her throat. The blood came out instantly. He certainly had a killing slash down.

"Owltalon, what are you thinking!" Ravenpelt snarled. "You're just as much of a traitor as Flowerpelt!"

He shook his head and began to explain as Ravenpelt lunged at him. This had gone just a few steps too far. Already the three medicine cats were huddled around Galestar's limp body. Burnstar once more looked at the crowd of cats and identified that his patrol was all there. Amberlight, Stonefoot, Ashtail, Stormtail, Sleetstorm… but Brackenclaw was on the ground! Breathing a sigh of relief, Burnstar observed that the wound wasn't too severe.

"Swampfur, could you take a look at Brackenclaw…?" he murmured. "Galestar has Rushtail to attend to her…"

He glanced at Brackenclaw and rushed over.

Ravenpelt and Owltalon were battling it out on the side. The rest of WindClan was gathered around Galestar, who, as far as Burnstar could tell, was still bleeding.

"How many lives did she have?" Greenfern murmured to Rushtail.

"Three."

"StarClan, three lives…gone like that," she breathed. Burnstar processed that for a moment. Galestar had just been killed with one strike.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four

"Is it safe to move Brackenclaw?" Burnstar inquired. Swampfur considered this a moment and nodded. "We should start heading back to camp then."

"He'll need help," Swampfur said.

"I can walk on my own!" he objected. Swampfur gestured for him to try. He managed to get on his feet but his wounded shoulder gave out and he toppled to the ground again. "Fine I need a bit of help."

Swampfur purred of amusement and commanded Burnstar to take his side. Brackenclaw rose to his paws again and Swampfur and Burnstar and they staggered to the edge of the island. Getting Brackenclaw across this fallen tree was going to be a challenge. It turned out that it was _just_ wide enough for three cats so step by step, Brackenclaw made it to the other end. They still had pretty far to walk.

"Can you wait here? I'll find someone else to help you back to camp," Burnstar asked. He had other, more important, things to attend to but he didn't want to tell them that. Luckily they understood and waited for another cat to help.

Amberlight went back to help Brackenclaw upon Burnstar's request. Surveying the cats, most of them weren't too badly injured. Sleetstorm looked, for the most part, uninjured. Stormtail had a few bleeding cuts but nothing that she wouldn't survive. Brackenclaw was definitely ShadowClan's largest injury but the three littermates, Amberlight, Ashtail and Stonefoot, had many cuts between the three of them. Amberlight was uninjured enough to help take Brackenclaw back, but Ashtail and Stonefoot would have several scars to boast after this.

"What happened with the WindClan cats?" Burnstar inquired of Stonefoot.

"They're planning to leave with Galestar's body. Owltalon looks pretty scratched up and Ravenpelt looks pretty lost…" he replied. Ravenpelt was curled up next to Galestar, murmuring softly. From what he understood, Ravenpelt had at the very last second, with Galestar's dying breath, been made deputy. Burnstar would speak with her later.

"How soon are they planning to leave?"

"I don't know. From what I can tell, soon. And Crowstar wanted to talk with you," Stonefoot told him. Burnstar nodded and went off to find the ThunderClan leader. He was sitting, consulting with Greenfern.

"Burnstar," the she-cat dipped her head and left them to talk privately.

"That wasn't we expected at all," Burnstar remarked.

"And so the prophecy comes true," Crowstar announced. Burnstar shook his head. "From the enemy came a warrior with the blaze of a true warriors. You're just as much of a warrior as any of us. And you've saved us."

"I don't think this is the conflict StarClan had in mind. I think there is something bigger coming," Burnstar informed him grimly. Burnstar wondered if he should share the second prophecy, the one referring to Floodstream and Flowerpelt. Crowstar, after all, was his father. He had never had a father to talk his problems over with or anything. Now wasn't the right time, Burnstar decided.

"Do you think the conflict is related to the clans, or some external threat?" Crowstar asked. Burnstar said that he believed he did. Crowstar sighed and gestured for Greenfern to join them again. He shared all this information with her. She, thankfully, agreed with Burnstar.

After that conversation, Burnstar summoned his warriors and they returned to camp. The three younger warriors were abuzz with excitement ready to share with the clan whereas the more senior warriors were grim, perhaps able to take guesses at what was to come.

Owltalon was still alive and Flowerpelt still had not decided where her allegiances lie, the last time they had spoken. At least Ravenpelt would be leader of WindClan. Burnstar did not know her very well, but what few times they had talked at gatherings, she seemed like a sensible cat. There was still lots to sort out.

By the time they had returned to camp it was very late. They all went to their respective dens to talk again in the morning.

"Burnstar, you've slept in!" Swiftstep prodded him gently. Burnstar was awake in a second but his limbs were weary and he wished not to get up. Duty called and Burnstar coaxed his muscles to start working and then followed Swiftstep into the center of camp. Most of the clan was already there.

"Where's Brackenclaw?" Burnstar inquired. There was a calm reassurance that he hadn't died in the night. There was also a short explanation that the events of the gathering had been explained to those who had not been present. So this little meeting was about Flowerpelt, because ShadowClan really had no other troubles other than her. Aside from the looming prophecy that foretold the death of Floodstream or Flowerpelt and the entire crises that concerned all of the clans. "Where is Flowerpelt?"

"Well, that's what we've gathered to talk about. She's still sleeping," Sootwhisker explained.

"And Cardinalflight's kits are ready to be apprenticed," Stormtail added as she ambled up to his side. Thinking again, she added, "And Floodstream's kits."

"Right, that ceremony will happen later," he told her quietly. "Now about Flowerpelt. Is there anyone who objects to her presence?" No one said anything. "So really, it's up to her. We would welcome her into our clan, but if she wants to return to WindClan, we understand. Someone should go wake her. The sooner she makes a decision, the better."

"If she wishes to return, she would probably like to see Ravenpelt off as it is," Wiseheart agreed as Ashtail went to wake her up.

A few moments later, the tortoiseshell she-cat appeared and approached the huddle of warriors. Ashtail apparently informed her of the meeting so she doesn't seem too surprised that they have had a meeting without her.

"So I understand you've had a meeting about me, whether I will stay or not. I would be glad to stay in your clan, as a ShadowClan warrior. WindClan is no longer my home, if you will accept me," she said. The confidence in her voice was admirable.

"Of course. Welcome to ShadowClan," Burnstar told her. She dipped her head in thanks and Burnstar summoned the rest of clan to announce her acceptance and the kits' apprenticeship. Respectively, Smokepaw, Risingpaw and Thornpaw. Their mentors, respectively, Brackenclaw, Rosefur and Sleetstorm. Floodstream's kits would be ready for mentors as well. With four apprentices already in training, ShadowClan had an edge on the forest.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

"So Galestar is dead, and Ravenpelt is the successor?" Flowerpelt inquired. Burnstar nodded. He was hoping to be able to figure out a bit about the sleek black she-cat and what kind of personality she had from Flowerpelt. "She's smart. Really smart. And loyal to the death."

"Do you think she'll exile Owltalon?" Stormtail asked.

Flowerpelt nodded her head and explained, "Even if she doesn't want to, she won't have any other choice. Cats like Lightfoot and Snowface won't stand for it."

Lightfoot. That rang a bell. "Honestly, I'd rather have Owltalon in a clan than exiled. At least we'd know where he was."

"Maybe Ravenpelt will have the guts to execute him," Stormtail remarked. Both Flowerpelt and Burnstar gave her a bewildered look. "It's been done before. Very rarely, but done."

"She might," Flowerpelt admitted slowly. Burnstar allowed himself to privately carry that hope. It was unlikely, execution seemed very severe and although Galestar was a good and noble leader, it seemed a bit extreme, even for WindClan.

Their conversation was interrupted by Amberlight who wanted to remind Burnstar of the fact that ShadowClan had a huge incoming of new apprentices who were really already too big for the nursery. No time like the present, Burnstar called the clan into a meeting to apprentice the kits. Moonpelt also approached Burnstar to mention that he was ready to be an elder when the kits' apprenticeship was announced.

It was a rather slow ceremony as there were five kits becoming apprentices. ShadowClan barely had enough warriors to train all of them. Rosefur, Swiftstep and Ashtail were made the mentors of Risingpaw, Smokepaw and Thornpaw respectively. Stonefoot and Amberlight were made apprentices of Foxpaw and Fawnpaw respectively. He announced Moonpelt's retirement.

The meeting was concluded and the apprentices ran off with their mentors. Their excitement and enthusiasm was unmatchable. Burnstar quickly checked on Brackenclaw who Swampfur said that he was doing fine, but that he hadn't healed any but nor had he gotten any worse. Swampfur wasn't worried, so why should Burnstar worry?

"Burnstar," Stormtail approached him. "The sun-high patrol on the ThunderClan border picked up a party wanting to speak with you."

Trouble always made it's way back home. It was Crowstar, Bluefoot, Mintwhisker and Eclipsefur. They looked underfed. That was probably the concern that Crowstar had. Just because his son was the leader of another clan that was prospering did not mean he could ask favors.

"Greetings Burnstar," Crowstar said. He glanced at Stormtail, "Stormtail."

"What brings you to ShadowClan?" Burnstar asked coldly, narrowing his eyes. He was beginning to feel as if he were being taken advantage of and he was determined to put an end to it.

"We were just wondering if the amount of prey in your stretch of the woods was on the decline? And if it is not, that it might be," he replied, equaling his son's tone.

"The prey in our woods is still plentiful. If the prey in _your_ woods is beginning to dwindle, that is no excuse to be taking our prey. We will defend our woods and keep you out at whatever means necessary," Stormtail growled, noticing the tension between the two leaders.

"Don't take that tone with me," Crowstar snarled in response, baring his teeth. This was getting to violent too fast and Burnstar did not want it to come to fighting.

"Our prey is fine. Stay out of our woods and I will have a party escort you back to your territory," Burnstar. "I wish for you to leave now."

"I will take them back personally," Stormtail said. She called for Cardinalflight and Sootwhisker and his apprentice, Stealthpaw to accompany the ThunderClan warriors. He watched them pad out of camp and a few seconds later scented Swampfur approaching.

"Do you distrust the ThunderClan warriors who so recently were watching out back?" he inquired. There was no accusation in his voice and yet Burnstar felt as though his medicine cat was accusing him of something.

"We were watching their backs more than they were watching ours," Burnstar replied. "There have been so many incidents where ShadowClan warriors were risking their lives for the ThunderClan warriors and I begin to wonder when Crowstar will get his clan under control."

"Do you believe that the prophecy sent to Greenfern when you were born was meant for you?" he asked. Burnstar was stunned into speechlessness. He had always assumed it had been meant for him. It made sense, for one thing. Why would Swampfur bring that up now of all times? Swampfur broke into Burnstar's thoughts and continued, "I just want you to know this for StarClan has been sending me many messages. All meaning the same thing. You face two choices in your path and you have yet to commit. Apparently, you have been avoided choosing for a long time and they are beginning to grow impatient."

"How does StarClan's impatience relate to the prophecy being about me?" Burnstar inquired. Swampfur hesitated and Burnstar insisted, "As my medicine cat, I trust you to share with me anything you think is relevant to my leadership of ShadowClan, anything I might want to know to help lead my clan better."

He nodded and answered, "StarClan has very recently shared with me that you were perhaps not the one destined to save ThunderClan, but the one who would set the cat who would save ThunderClan on the right path. To be a father figure, so to speak."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

Stormtail and her patrol returned later that evening. Burnstar had called a meeting with ShadowClan's senior warriors, Sootwhisker, Rosefur and Swiftstep, and Swampfur was included in the meeting. Burnstar quickly explained his fears and thoughts on the situation with ThunderClan. Stormtail was able to add a few details.

"So you're saying you're afraid that they'll be taking our prey soon?" Rosefur concluded.

Burnstar nodded, and added, "I think we should have at least one extra border in that area starting tomorrow. I think that Crowstar will have no problem sending his warriors into our territory to hunt. If we catch ThunderClan warriors, then patrols have my permission to attack them."

"There's no need to kill," Stormtail added. "We just want them to know that they are unwanted here. We wouldn't want them thinking we are soft-bellied like RiverClan."

"Right, so I'll mention it to the other warriors," Sootwhisker said and padded away towards the nursery. Burnstar recalled that Frostdawn was pregnant again. Honestly, the last thing ShadowClan needed right now was kits. His clan could barely supply enough warriors to train the apprentices that they have.

The meeting was adjourned and Burnstar was left to contemplate Swampfur's warnings. The second prophecy, the one about Floodstream and Flowerpelt, troubled him the most. He enjoyed the company of both she-cats but he had never considered it more than just friendship. Did StarClan want, need, it to be more? So he could father a kit that would save ThunderClan?

At this point, did Burnstar even want to save ThunderClan? Crowstar, his own father, was showing his manipulative and betraying side. He shook those thoughts away. He could be loyal to ShadowClan and help save ThunderClan, like StarClan intended him to.

"What are you thinking about?" Flowerpelt approached him. He hesitated. "If its about stuff you can tell me about, that's fine. You're a leader and not everything should be shared after all…"

"I wish I could tell you," he said honestly.

"So tell me. Nothing is stopping you," she said.

"Well, it has to do with you," he admitted and watched her face to figure out what she was thinking. The graceful tortoiseshell was very adept at hiding her emotions. "It's about ThunderClan surprisingly enough. Maybe you can help me figure out what the prophecies really mean."

"I can try, but I don't know if I'll be much help in deciphering. But I can listen," she said. "I've always been a good confidant."

Burnstar nodded and mustered the courage to explain the situation, "Lets take a walk."

"I was born in ThunderClan, but was giving away at birth because StarClan sent a prophecy to my mother to give me up," he began slowly, studying Flowerpelt's expression and body language for hints of what she thought, but to no avail. "I grew up and was made a deputy much too soon, as you know. I hadn't done anything to really prove myself, but I guess that happened after Oakstar died… anyways, there was a prophecy sent to Greenfern, the ThunderClan medicine cat that said a cat was destined to save ShadowClan's reputation and save ThunderClan from a great threat. They all thought that was me until recently. Swampfur thinks that StarClan merely wishes me to father a kit who will do these things."

"So where do I come in?" she inquired. By her tone of voice, Burnstar figured she already knew where this was going.

"There was a second prophecy sent to me several moons ago saying I had a decision to make. Two paths, but either path I choose will devour the path. One path spoke of flowers, which Swampfur believes to refer to you. The other he believes to refer to Floodstream," he explained.

"Floodstream's mate is Swiftstep," Flowerpelt said shortly. "This isn't nearly as complicated as you make it sound. You've been overthinking it Burnstar."

"Have I?" he said wearily. "I feel, almost lost. At a standstill. I just want to be a good warrior and patrol the borders and hunt…"

"StarClan wants us to be happy, except for when we need to sacrifice our self-happiness for the good of others," she told him. "Right now, I think that's what they're asking you to do."

"What are you proposing I do?" he questioned.

"It's your choice," she replied slowly. Burnstar couldn't decide if it was pain he sensed in her voice or hesitation. "I just want you to know that I think you're a great cat and that I will still be your friend if you don't choose me."

"Swiftstep would never forgive me," he told her.

"But I will hold it against you if you pick me because you don't want Swiftstep to be mad," she adds, with a bit of an edge.

"That just makes my choice all the much easier," he said. The look she gave Burnstar made recognize the agonizing ache she was going though. Maybe she did have feelings for him. "I would constantly be having to prove to you that I didn't choose you because of Swiftstep's possible anger."

That left her speechless. She recognized Burnstar's words as the truth. She was intellingent and beautiful and a bountiful supply of loyalty to the clan, but the doubt and quick-to-anger tendency she had would mean that if Burnstar took her as a mate, he would really never be good enough.

* * *

There is chapter 26 :D Watch out for Chapter 27 because it's already been written (OMG I'm ahead of schedule) so it'll be updated probably in two days. Wouldn't want to give you all TOO many chapters

Anyways, Burnstar's story is about to come to a close. I hope you all enjoyed his story. Boy have I got ideas for the sequel ;)

Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it :)  
Marionettes


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

Burnstar and Flowerpelt returned to camp just as the sun was setting. He was very lucky to have a deputy as competent as Stormtail, who must surely be thinking of retiring soon. He must begin considering another choice for a deputy.

Burnstar felt immediately uneasy when they reached camp. For one thing, it was unusually quiet. The five apprentices were still out, which didn't really surprise him. Burnstar recalled hearing Stonefoot say that they were going to head out on a border patrol, much to Stormtail's delight. The five cats he had chosen to be mentors were really going to work, between training an apprentice and all the extra patrolling that Burnstar had ordered.

Flowerpelt excused herself to the fresh-kill pile and then to sleep. She had been hunting all morning, he recalled. The elders were being quiet and the warriors' den was all but empy save Flowerpelt. Looking for someone to talk to, Burnstar went towards Swampfur's den. Not only was Swampfur someone he could talk to, he was someone he could talk to about his problems.

"Bad news," Swampfur murmured as Burnstar approached. "I've got bad news for you Burnstar." He didn't even wait to hear the orange tom's response. "Brackenclaw's wound is infected like I feared. He's delirious now and wouldn't recognize you or anybody."

"Any hopes of-" Burnstar began, but by the expression of Swampfur's face, Burnstar could barely belief his own naive hopes of Brackenclaw's recovery, if it really was as serious as Swampfur said. Not only was there StarClan breathing on his neck, he now had this thorn stuck in the pad that Swampfur gave him. How would he cope with all this? Courage was one thing, but the fine line was at foolish determination.

"I'm sorry. This just might be the thing that sends you over the edge. StarClan's impatience has consequences," Swampfur said, as if he were trying to soothe his leader. It wasn't helping. Swampfur's word help Burnstar's actions accountable for Brackenclaw's possibly, and plausible death. At least Burnstar's talk with the WindClan she-cat had helped clear his mind as to which decision to make. It was a hard choice, and Burnstar was fairly convinced he would be unhappy with the ultimate outcome, but he had to make it or else. StarClan had shown what they would do if he failed to take action.

There was only so much Burnstar could take of StarClan's toyings. He believed that StarClan was leading him on a path that would, ultimately, help save ThunderClan, but his first allegiances were to ShadowClan. His own father was on the brink of betrayal with the business of prey shortage and leaf-bare was coming soon. Burnstar forgot season troubles up until it was too late.

No matter, hopefully ThunderClan would stay out of ShadowClan territory. At least WindClan was in shambles and too confused to make too much trouble. The yellow-bellied RiverClan warriors were as docile, compliant, and not to mention oblivious as ever, to be much of a concern. The whole situation was coming back to him, and he wasn't pleased with what he had to deal with.

"You can talk to me, if you like," Swampfur said slowly. Burnstar shook his head. "Well, I'm here if you need to talk. I'll try to keep you updated about Brackenclaw. I am truly sorry."

"He's not dead yet," Burnstar growled as he stalked away, his fur bristling. Swampfur meant good, but it seemed to just incite the troubled tom even more. Wanting to clear his mind, Burnstar trekked up to his den with a nice shrew and collapsed into the fresh moss. One of the apprentices must have changed it before they left for the border patrols.

Burnstar was only allotted enough time to barely swallow the shrew down when he scented Floodstream approaching, alone. He wasn't quite ready to face her. They had slowly grown apparent when she had taken Swiftstep as a mate, and he had regretted that. In fact, becoming leader had separated him from all his friends. He missed being just a regular warriors whose duties comprised of hunting and patrolling. He wanted them back.

"Come in, Floodstream, you won't disturb me," he called to her.

"Saves me the trouble of interrupting you, if you invite me in," she purred. She sat down across from Burnstar as he moved the pile of bones away from them. He would bury them later. "I wanted to say that I just heard about Brackenclaw…"

"Yeah. I was talking with Swampfur earlier. He doesn't seem too bright about his recovery," Burnstar muttered.

"I don't really know what…moved me to talk, but I just feel like we haven't talked in a while, ever since my kits-" she began slowly. They both knew she was lying.

"Ever since I became leader," he corrected. She nodded.

"Ever since then, you've grown apart from all of us. We're beginning to wonder if, well, you're doing ok," she said. It wasn't a question. She was sincere in her concern, but she wasn't forcing him into defending himself. She had really grown up since they were apprentices.

"I'm doing ok. I have a lot to think about, between Owltalon and the newer issues with ThunderClan," he admitted. "It's overwhelming."

"You've been doing a fantastic job. Stormtail has nothing but good things to say about you," she told him. Burnstar let out a low purr and gestured for her to continue. "ShadowClan is so much stronger. You're doing a great job, and I'm sure being leader is tough. I can harldy imagine what it'd be like. All that responsibility, all those things to deal with."

"Well, it's nice to know Oakstar wasn't completely crazy in choosing me," he told her thankfully. Her genuine words of praise lifted his spirit but he had a feeling it woud only be temporary. The new issues with ThunderClan wouldn't go away, and he doubted they would amount to nothing.

"I told Swampfur I'd come back to see if he needed any help gathering herbs," she trailed off. He nodded and she left his den quietly. Burnstar was tempted to just succumb to sleep right then and there, but he resisted. He had to make a firm decision about what he was going to do about Floodstream and Flowerpelt. No matter which path he chose, someone would be hurt.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

He thought about it until very late, almost midnight. Burnstar made his decision quite early into the night, it was the other half of the night he spent thinking about how he was going to live with his decision.

He had a dreamless sleep, surprisingly peaceful considering the burden that was resting on his shoulders. When morning came, he rose to find Stormtail organizing the dawn patrol. Flowerpelt was there. Burnstar swiftly decided that now would be a good time to tell her his decision.

Rather nervously, Burnstar told his deputy that he would be interested in going on the ThunderClan border patrol. Maybe she sensed his nervousness. Either way, he ended up on a patrol with Flowerpelt and Sleetstorm. Right away he sensed that Sleetstorm resended his leader, making the dynamics of this patrol rather uncomfortable.

Maybe it was because Burnstar had chosen to give an apperentice to Rosefur again, without giving one to him. They ran in silence towards the lake. Burnstar missed the sensation of the forest. He wasn't confined to camp, but it seemed every time he left, he returned and someone was in panic about where he had been. Recently, he had stayed more and more in camp. Only going out to hunt every now and then.

"I'll renew the scent marker here, you to should head further up," Sleetstorm declared, much to Burnstar's relief. Sleetstorm conveniently disposed of himself so Burnstar had the opportunity to talk to Flowerpelt.

A little further up, Burnstar mustered the strength to start the conversation. "So I was thinking last night, about the future, and about well, whether you'd be in it. And I came to the conclusion that," Burnstar took a deep breath and made a quick glance at Flowerpelt's expression. As usual, her expression and body language gave nothing away. "That I would like for you to be in my future."

She nods slowly and replies, "Why me? Why not take the one who really means something to you?"

"I am _choosing_ the one who means something to me!" Burnstar protested. They had already had this argument, and he had already explained this dilemma that she would face if he chose her. "You have to trust me to know that I am choosing you because I love you, and not her!"

"Sleetstorm should catch up with us any moment now," she mused. "But fine, I trust you."

That was a relief. Sleetstorm arrived right on time and saved Burnstar from having to continue the conversation. If she could trust him, then everything would be fine, he reassured himself. If not, well, he'd rather not think about it. The border patrol was uneventful. They hadn't heard or scented any ThunderClan warriors. But still, it was reassuring to know that the borders were safe. Maybe Burnstar was just paranoid.

Upon returning to camp, Burnstar immediately went to check on Brackenclaw. Swampfur was there to greet him. He had been expecting him.

"How is he doing?" Burnstar asked slowly, not sure if he really wanted to know. Sometimes things were better left unsaid.

"His infection is worse," Swampfur said. The defeat in his voice alarmed Burnstar just as it had before. "Worse enough that all I can really do is ease the pain."

Burnstar nodded and turned to get away from Swampfur's den and just breathe and think a little, but the medicine cat stopped him.

"StarClan wants to commend you for your choice," Swampfur murmured. The news agitated Burnstar but nothing could be done about StarClan. Slaying the messenger was no justification of his frustration. They give him two choices, both of which are terrible options that hurts somebody, and force him into making a decision and then congratulate him as if it was his own will all along.

He hadn't wanted to make a decision. He hadn't wanted to have kits. Not now, maybe not ever. But for this forsaken prophecy, he had to. StarClan perhaps the entire scene planned out and he was just a pawn. Burnstar resented being used in this way, but no matter. His mother didn't give him up for nothing. Crowstar's growing ambition could prove very soon to be a problem. The ThunderClan leader had never been so arrogant about his power and relation to ShadowClan.

"You look troubled," Swampfur remarked.

"I've got a lot to think about," Burnstar replied sourly. As if Swampfur didn't know, surely he must.

"Perhaps a visit to the Moonpool?" Swampfur suggested. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Directly talk to the ancestors that were making his life so miserable. A warrior's life was supposed to be the greatest thing ever. The freedom do what what he wanted and when he wanted. Now, he just felt like the plaything of StarClan.

"StarClan cannot help me now," Burnstar snapped as he stalked away. Sulking, he went to look for Stormtail. She was always level-headed and seemed to give some good advice.

Stormtail was out eating a shrew right outside of the warrior's den. He missed sleeping among his clanmates. Leadership came with solitude. He'd never really noticed the lonliness until now. He settled down next to the grey she-cat. She looked up to him, questioning his presence.

"Something the matter, Burnstar?" she asked, quite innocently.

"I'm just tired," he admitted.

"You haven't lost a life recently, have you?" she asked, her eyes betrayed her concern. At least he still had cats loyal to him, and worried about his safety. "The extra patrols haven't been to much have they?"

"No, they're fine. I'm just glad ThunderClan hasn't been more aggressive," he replied. "I don't know about you, but Crowstar was aggressive when he was last here. I really thought he'd be within our borders hunting. But we haven't found any, so I guess not."

"Might just have been an empty threat," she agreed. "But either way, I think we should keep up the extra patrols. Lets me sleep calmly at night."

"No, I agree. I loose enough sleep already," Burnstar replied dryly. Stormtail looked as though she thought he was going to continue, but he didn't. She dipped her head and excused herself to take an early rest.

Silence descended suddenly, like a cat leaping to catch a mouse. All of the sudden it was deserted. Burnstar let out a sigh and retreated to his den for another sleepless night of thinking.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

ThunderClan's threats of attack faded away and was overshadowed by the death of Brackenclaw. He died in the night, Swampfur decided that blood poisoning or the infection must have done it. Floodstream was forlorn and lonely for the next few days. Burnstar wanted to console her, but Flowerpelt's jealousy stopped him.

Though since Flowerpelt had in fact moved to the nursery and was not around as much, Burnstar spent more time with his older friends. Sleetstorm, though the white tom had never been particularly friendly as a denmate, and he became closer and Swiftstep and he were still good friends. Stormtail, getting older, was fairly active for her age but was indeed preparing to retire. Burnstar would soon have to hold another ceremony for deputyship. There would be many contenders he would have to consider.

The prophecy had yet to really come forward. Flowerpelt was pregnant, and both he and Swampfur were waiting for the kits to be born. They were to be born soon. Very soon. He was worried about what the birth would bring but there was nothing he could do about it but wait.

"Are you not excited for you kits to be born?" Swiftstep remarked as they shared a meal in the dwindling sunlight of leaf-fall.

"Its almost leaf-bare," Burnstar replied quietly. "Newly born kits are not what we need going into leaf-bare."

Swiftstep nodded and chose not to mention it again. It was not necessarily a bad omen but it certainly was not positive. Burnstar did not dwell on it. Brackenclaw's absence still overwhelmed much of his thought, his first real friend in ShadowClan.

"We all miss him," Swiftstep remarked. Burnstar nodded, He understood his friends were sympathetic but it would never really compensate. He really did appreciate their sympathy, but it was something he would face himself. He and Floodstream grieved on their own and found a renewed friendship.

He hated what he had done to Flowerpelt, how she had resotrted to pain and lack of enthusiasm. Floodstream understood thankfully.

"Burnstar! StarClan, get over here!" it was from the nursery. Burnstar hesitated with a panicked look shared between Swiftstep and him and then he rushed over. The clearing was silent with all eyes following him. Something must have gone wrong. The kits shouldn't have been born this early. There were Swampfur and Flowerpelt in the nursery huddled over three kits. His kits. They were small and writhing like snakes in an ominous silence. Their eyes hadn't even opened.

"They're too early," Burnstar breathed, both with awe and fear. Was this a sign from StarClan? He made brief eyecontact with Swampfur, whose gaze revealed the direness of the situation.

"Lick," Swampfur commanded. Flowerpelt was already licking the smaller of the two ginger kits. Burnstar and Swampfur both leaned down and started lapping at the kits. To his relief, they started crying a few seconds later.

"They need names," Flowerpelt murmured, flush with maternal love. Burnstar too couldn't help but be proud of them. They were beautiful and had already overcome their first obstacle in life.

"Emberkit," Burnstar said as he gestured towards the larger ginger kit.

"An apt name," Swampfur murmured.

"Brackenkit," Flowerpelt declared, gesturing to the other tom in the litter with a dark ginger pelt and searing blue eyes. She looked Burnstar in the eye. He could almost feel himself loosing another life but he took her point.

"And she will be named Dawnkit," Burnstar declared gesturing to the final dark tortoiseshell kit.

"Emberkit, Brackenkit and Dawnkit," Swampfur repeated, more bitterly, he added, "Let's hope StarClan is pleased."

It had been almost a moon since Burnstar's kits had been born. Although they were small, they survived and now were stumbling around the nursery. Brackenkit was already resented or adored by the entire clan. Floodstream had been the only cat in the entire clan not to visit them.

Burnstar had been sleeping in after a late patrol along the ThunderClan border when Swampfur woke up him around sun-high.

"We are going to the Moonpool," Swampfur declared and was already out of the room, exspecting Burnstar to be close behind. They made their way down to the lake without any explanation. Burnstar was itching to know why the urgency and why so suddenly but Swampfur moved with purpose and was not to be distracted.

"ThunderClan patrol, Swampfur," Burnstar warned as he took a whiff of the scent.

"What is the ShadowClan leader doing here?" an unfamiliar voice spat. Burnstar turned to the direction where the voice came from to reveal an entirely black cat, who wasn't Eclipsefur.

"Calm down, they're allowed to be here," he heard the voice of Bluefoot. "Let them pass."

"We've just been attacked and you expect me to let two hostile cats wander through our territory?" the black cat retorted.

"You were attacked?" Burnstar asked.

"What, you didn't know?" the black cat growled.

"Junipercloud was killed," Sunpelt said. "She died bravely. Expect a visit from Firstflight regarding that."

Burnstar dipped his head in thanks. "Who is your new friend?"

"The way things are, I don't know if I should be telling you this," Sunpelt considered. "A few loners overheard the fighting and came to help us. We have several prisoners at the camp now. Crowstar is…overcome with grief and incapacitated at the moment. Scarfoot has been relatively busy lately."

"We are on our way to the Moonpool, so if you don't mind, we'll be moving along quickly," Swampfur spoke at last.

"Tell Crowstar that I send my condolences. Tell Firstflight not to come," Burnstar spoke slowly. Bluefoot nodded as Sunpelt gestured for the patrol to keep moving. They were gone merely seconds later.

"Is that in any way related to why we're going to the Moonpool?" Burnstar inquired.

"You will find out when we get there," Swampfur replied dismissively and started a brisk run around the lake. Burnstar was startled by his stamina and they reached the Moonpool relatively quickly.

Right as the Moonpool was about to come into view, Swampfur stopped. "Something is wrong with StarClan. They've been corrupted. All these prophecies we've received, some are true and others have been tainted by this other force. I don't know why but I was told to bring you here. I don't know what is going to happen. I am scared for the future of the clans."

Burnstar stared at him as if he were already in the clutches of the mysteries of the Moonpool's dreams but this was real. Swampfur waited for him to say something but Burnstar was still in a daze. Corrupted? How could that happen? "I am ready for whatever StarClan has planned for me," Burnstar said at last. Swampfur nodded and they padded up towards the Moonpool. They exchanged final glances as they lay their paws in the cool waters and succumbed to their dreams.

"Welcome, Burnstar," a ghostly cat said. Burnstar could see right through the cat who was glowing an eerie blue. The cat's eyes glinted yellow and already Burnstar could feel the shift in StarClan. What had happened to the StarClan he knew?

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Hundreds of nameless faces must fall for every hero that rises," the ethereal cat declared. "And just like StarClan has the power to give you life, they also have the power to take it away."

* * *

And thus ends this three years of updating this story and there is another "sequal" to come. Look out for Burnstar's Legacy. The first chapter should pop up sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed this ride, it's been quite the experience writing :)

Marionettes

* * *

_Postscript_, I've gone back and replaced a huge amount of the chapters to fix small spelling mistakes and just little continuity errors (though Stealthpaw remains stealthily slipping through the cracks of my memory -.- sorry). Honestly, don't trouble yourself to go back and read them. They're pretty much just me being, like crazy about spelling mistakes. And then I changed Brackenkit's pelt color because making covers of tortoiseshell cats in photoshop is HARD. You try and if you're more successful than I am, I'll change it back and use your cover :P

Please review below :D I'd love to hear what you think about the series: the writing, characters, what you want to see in the sequel, if the plotline made any sense at all XD

Thanks for sticking with me, everyone whose waited three years to see this finished :) love you all!


End file.
